Love Happens
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Namja imut itu bernama Baekhyun, senang sekali mendekati Chanyeol yang selalu dingin pada semua orang kecuali pada Xi Luhan. Luhan juga namja imut yang memiliki sahabat bernama Kim Jongin. lalu bagaimana cerita mereka? apa akan berakhir bahagia untuk Baekhyun yang selalu merasa dirinya pembawa sial?. ini ff taon kapan gitu aku publish lagi disini...hehe yg uda baca jgn bosen yah
1. Chapter 1

LOVE HAPPENS chap 1

Pairing: masih dirahasiakan (tp ada chanyeol, baekie, luhan,kai)

Genre:yaoi, romance, teenage

DEPO LDH

"sebaiknya lain kali kau kesini bersama orang tuamu" seorang ajushi di meja kasir terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yg,errrr...imut sekali. Tapi namja yang diajak bicara terus saja merogoh setiap kantong yang ada dipakaianya, mukanya terlihat panik "tak baik anak kecil sepertimu berkeliaran ditengah malam seperti ini" dengan cepat si namja tersebut menghentikan pergerakanya

"ajushi...begini..begini juga bakie sudah kelas..."

"apakah ini masih lama?" dengan tampang agak bosan seorang namja tinggi menyela perdebatan si ajushi dan si namja imut tersebut "biar si kecil ini aku yg membayar belanjaanya, jika menunggunya menemukan uang bisa2 aku tak pulang" si namja imut tersebut hanya pasrah dikata katai seperti itu, bukanya tak ingin memprotes tapi keadaan yg memaksa, dia sangat kelaparan sehabis perjalanan jauh.

Setelah membayar belanjaan miliknya dan milik si namja imut itu, mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari minimarket yg ada ditepi jalan tersebut.

"gommawo, baekie sangat kelaparan" ucapnya imut sambil memakan sebungkus roti yg ada ditanganya

"lain kali anak kecil sepertimu jangan keluar malam2, orang tuamu pasti khawatir" dengan nada yg masih datar namja jangkung tersebut berbicara, ditegukknya minuman kaleng non alcohol yg tadi sudah dibelinya.

"baekie...bukan anak kecil" namja imut yg bernama baekie tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan si jangkung yang tiba2 tersedak oleh minumanya.

...

Namja imut yg bernama baekie itu tengah berlari lari dikoridor sekolah barunya, dihari pertamanya ia sudah telat bangun sehingga sekarang ia terburu-buru menuju ruang guru untuk memberikan laporan, disebuah belokan kelas tiba2 tubuh kecilnya terpental kebelakang dengan keras.

BRUUUUK

"awwww...appo" baekie mengelus-elus pantatnya karena sukses mendarat dilantai

"mengapa anak SD sepertimu bisa ada disekolahku?" gerutu orang yg bertabrakan dengan baekie, baekie yg sadar telah dihina langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya, mata mereka bertemu sejenak

"waaaaa...baekie telaaaat" secepat kilat baekie berlari meninggalkan namja jangkung yg kemarin ditemuinya di swalayan, sedangkan orang yg ditinggalkan hanya berdecak kesal "ciiih...apa2in anak SD itu"

BRAAAK...BRAAAK...BRAAAK

Seorang songsaenim bernama choi siwon tengah menggebrak meja dengan kasar, berharap kelas yg dimasukinya bisa sedikit tenang dan memperhatikanya.

"masuklah dan perkenalnkan dirimu pada mereka" melihat seorang murid baru masuk kedalam kelas, tiba2 suasana menjadi hening.

"byun baekhyun imnida" dengan gerakan sopan baekie memberi hormat pada teman2 sekelasnya

"waaa...neommu kyeopptaaaaa"teriak seluruh kelas bersamaan

"baekhyun kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yg ada didepan namja pemalas yg sedang tertidur itu" ucap songsaenim, baekie hanya mengangguk dan melangkah dengan riang ke bangku barunya.

"kim jongin imnida tapi panggil saja aku kai, kau benar2 mempesona" seorang namja berkulit tan tengah mengulurkan tanganya pada baekie, baekie hanya menatapnya bingung karena disebut mempesona oleh teman namjanya

"kim jongin!"panggil choi siwon dr depan kelas "jika kau ingin menggoda murid baru tersebut, sebaiknya nanti saja ketika istirahat" dengan wajah kikuk kai menundukkan kepalanya

...

Bel istirahat mulai terdengar, namja bernama kai tersebut kembali mendekati baekie yg ada disebelahnya, tapi dengan cepat lehernya ditarik dari belakang oleh seorang namja yg tak kalah imutnya dr baekie, ia bernama luhan.

"lu apa yg kau lakukan? aku kan ingin mengajak baekie ke kantin"

"aku hanya tak ingin namja semanis baekie ternistai olehmu"luhan mengucapkanya sambil memasang senyum malaikat, kai yg melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Tapi kedua namja yg sedari tadi ribut2 akhirnya berhenti membuat kehebohan ketika melihat baekie berjongkok dan menusuk nusuk pipi namja lain yg sedang tertidur diatas bangkunya, tanpa sadar kai menelan ludahnya kasar.

"mengapa dia terus tidur dan tak bangun bangun?apa dia sakit?" bakie masih menusuk2 pipi namja tersebut

"baekie cepat hentikan, sebelum dia bangun!"ucap kai panik

"memangnya kena-"belum sempat baekie menyelsaikan kalimatnya, tiba2 namja yg sedang tidur tersebut berdiri mendadak, memandang sekitar, tatapanya jatuh pada namja mungil yang sedang berjongkok dilantai. Tanpa berkata apa2 ia langsung berjalan keluar kelas

"lulu cepat hentikan park chanyeol!, aku tahu dia pasti marah sekarang, hanya kau yg bisa menghentikanya" kai melepas kekangan tangan luhan dilehernya, dan menatap penuh harap ke arah namja tersebut

"dia mau kemana?"baekie yg tak tahu apa2 hanya bertanya dengan muka polos

"biasanya dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah"sahut luhan dengan santai, ekspresi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh kai karena luhan memberitahukan keberadaan chanyeol. Dengan lincah baekie berlari hendak menyusul chanyeol, kai ingin menghentikan baekie tapi lagi2 lenganya ditarik oleh luhan

"lepaskan aku lu!baekie dalam bahaya sekarang" tapi dengan tampang imutnya luhan berkata

"tenang saja kim jongin, baekie akan baik2 saja. Chanyeol itu paling tak mempan dengan namja imut, buktinya chanyeol selalu menuruti nasehatku, jadi baekie pasti akan selamat juga"

"huh?dasar namja yg tidak peka. Kasihan sekali chanyeol karena harus bersabar menghadapimu" kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku dengan kasar.

...

Di atap sekolah terasa angin bertiup sepoi sepoi, mengingat saat ini masih musim gugur. Namja jangkung yg tertidur dikelas tersebut ternyata bernama park chanyeol. wajahnya Nampak tenang, tanganya dilipat dibelakang kepala, matanya terpejam menandakan sipemilik tubuh tersebut sedang tidur. Dengan sangat pelan sebuah langkah kaki berjingkat mendekatinya, setelah dengan jelas bisa menatap wajah namja yg tertidur itu, ia langsung berjongkok. Tanganya terulur ke surai rambut pirang yg Nampak lebih panjang dari teman2nya yg lain. Dililit lilitkanya kejemari lentiknya, sambil terus tersenyum ia memainkan rambut chanyeol.

"ciiih...lagi2 kau"dengan malas chanyeol membuka matanya, kemudian di ubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Baekie yg ditegur seperti itu hanya tersenyum senyum tak jelas sambil memainkan kedua tanganya didepan.

"chanyeol-ah...gommawo" baekie menggerak gerakan kepalanya dengan imut

"untuk apa?"nada ketus kembali terdengar dari bibir chanyeol

"untuk yg semalam" kini baekie menggerak gerakan tubuhnya, benar2 namja yg tak bisa diam, itulah yang dipikiran chanyeol

"semalam kau sudah mengatakanya, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!" usir chanyeol

"baekie tak mau pergi, baekie masih mau disini bersama chanyeol" eyes smilenya benar2 membuat orang langsung jatuh hati padanya, kecuali chanyeol sendiri.

"ciiih...anak SD sepertimu kenapa bisa nyasar disini sih?" chanyeol menggaruk garuk kepalanya kesal

"baekie bukan anak SD" baekie sepertinya marah karena dijuluki anak SD, semalam juga ia berteriak ketika dikatai dengan kalimat yg sama. Baekie berdiri sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan pertanda sedang marah "mengapa semua orang mengatakan aku anak SD?" baekie terdengar sedang meratapi nasibnya

"jangan salahkan aku, kau itu memang terlalu pendek" mendengar perkataan chanyeol, baekie menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke lantai

"chanyeol-ah sama saja, selalu menganggap baekie kecil" dan baekie benar2 pergi dari hadapan chanyeol

Ditatpnya punggung yg sedang melangkah menjauhinya itu, chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekie sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika berjalan menuju kelas barunya. Kai dan luhan yg sedari tadi berdima diri dikelas kini mulai melirik baekie yg datang dengan wajah mendung. Kai menatap luhan dengan pandangan membunuh, seakan tatapanya itu mengatakan "kau harus bertanggup jawab xi luhan". Lulu yg memang cuek, tak menghiraukan maksud dari tatapan kai dan mulai mendekati baekie.

"baekie, gwenchana?" Tanya luhan santai, seolah olah tak terjadi hal yg buruk

"huaaaaa...apa baekie pendek?"jeritan baekie membuat sebagian siswa dikelasnya menoleh, kai yg mendengarnya langsung menghampiri baekie dan memeluk pundaknya erat.

"hei...memang kenapa kalau kau pendek?lulu juga pendek kok, tapi dia malah senang karena sering dibilang imut" kai mencoba menenagkan baekie dengan membawa bawa nama luhan, sedangkan luhan sendiri hanya memproutkan bibirnya.

"jinjja?"baekie menoleh ke arah kai, lagi2 jongin dengan susah payah menelan salivanya yg tiba2 tercekat ditenggoroan, dengan cepat kai mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan baekie

"memangnya siapa yg mengataimu pendek?heem" kai masih mengelus pundak baekie. luhan yg melihatnya menjadi sangat iri karena selama ia berteman dengan kai, kai tak pernah memperlakukanya selembut itu.

"park chanyeol, tapi sekarang baekie sudah tak apa2" senyuman tulus dihadiahkannya untuk kai, pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat.

BRAAAAAK

"awwww...appppo" erang luhan. ia terjatuh kelantai karena bangku tempatnya bersandar tiba2 bergerak mundur. Chanyeol yg baru memasuki kelas, cepat2 berlari membantu luhan untuk berdiri "goommawwo"ucap luhan tapi masih sempat2nya ia tersenyum

"pabbo" chanyeol mengetuk pelan kepala luhan. Baekie yg melihat adegan tersebut hanya merasakan kejanggalan. Mengapa chanyeol baik sekali pada luhan? Pikiran baekie melayang-layang. Chanyeol berjalan kebangkunya, tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu, dan baekie tiba2 tersenyum bodoh ke arah chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol yg melihatnya hanya mendesis pelan.

...

Saat yg paling ditunggu oleh semua orang termasuk kai dan luhan adalah saat pulang sekolah, kecuali dua orang yg sedang malas2an merapikan bukunya yaitu chanyeol dan baekie. Luhan menghampiri chanyeol, memegang lenganya manja.

"park chanyeol, ayo kita makan es krim" rajuk luhan "hitung2 merayakan kedatangan baekie sebagai teman kita" chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahi menghentikan aktivitasnya memasukkan buku2 kedalam tas dan memandang luhan aneh "ayooolah...kumohon" chanyeol akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan luhan

"ciiih...bisa2nya kau ditipu oleh namja sok imut ini" kai mencibir ke arah chanyeol, tapi dengan segera luhan men-dead glare kai

"kalau kau tak mau ikut ya sudah, kita bertiga juga tak apa, iyakan baekie?" kini luhan berganti memegang lengan baekie

"baekie diajak?"tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk "baiklah baekie mau"

"tunggu...tunggu...kalau begitu aku juga ikut" kai tiba2 memegang lengan chanyeol, tapi dengan segera chanyeol menepisnya "huh aku kan juga sekali kali ingin manja padamu park chanyeol, mengapa hanya lulu yg boleh" chanyeol ingin muntah mendengar perkataan kai yg dibuat buat

...

Saat Ini mereka sedang asyik memakan es krim ditoko langganan luhan dan kai. Terlihat kai mencoba merebut es krim luhan yg masih banyak, karena luhan memakanya dengan pelan2 berbeda dengan kai. Baekie terus saja tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang tersebut. Kai memukul dahi luhan dengan sendok es krimnya alhasil dahinya kini belepotan oleh es krim, chanyeol yg melihatnya segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap dahi luhan dengan lembut. Kai memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dan hanya tersenyum senang.

"gommawoo"ucap luhan manis "chanyeol memang yg terbaik, beda sekali dengan seseorang" kai yg mengerti maksud luhan hanya mendengus memalingkan muka. Kemudian didekatkanya bangku milik kai ke samping baekie yg sedang makan es krim dengan tenang, tapi bibirnya sudah belepotan es krim.

"baekie aku minta es krimmu?" sebelum baekie menjawab kai sudah mengusap bibir baekie dengan jempolnya, dan segera menjilati sisa es krim yg ada di jemarinya tersebut. Baekie dibuat tercengang oleh kelakuan kai, begitu pula dengan luhan, tapi tidak dengan chanyeol."ini lebih manis dari es krim milikmu lu, gommawo baekie" kai mengacak pelan rambut baekie.

"kau tinggal dimana baekie-ah?"Tanya kai, kini mereka berjalan pulang bersama, baekie berjalan beriringan dengan kai, sedangkan luhan berjalan disamping chanyeol. Chanyeol yg mendengar pertanyaan2 kai yg terus saja dilontarkan pada baekie selama perjalanan benar2 membuatnya pusing

"sementara ini baekie tinggal dengan eomma di tempat kerabat. Tapi sepertinya baekie akan pindah ke rumah appa baru baekie" dengan ringan baekie menjawab semua pertanyaan kai

"appamu baru membeli rumah?" Tanya kai dengan wajah antusias

"pabbo"kepala kai dipukul luhan dari arah belakang "maksud baekie itu dia akan punya appa baru, dan akan segera pindah kesana. Bukan begitu baekie-ah?" baekie mengangguk melihat ke arah luhan, sekilas baekie melihat wajah chanyeol yang Nampak bosan mendengar percakapan mereka. "waah...aku sudah sampai, baekie apa rumah kerabatmu masih jauh?"Tanya luhan yg kini berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya

"cukup jauh, tapi tak apa, baekie berani sendiri kok" baekie menepuk2 dadanya pelan

"biar ku antar!" kai mencoba menawari

"astaga ketahuan sekali kau ingin menggoda bocah ini, kai" akhirnya chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya "rumahmu itu sudah didepan mata, tapi masih sok ingin mengantar dia" chanyeol menunjuk baekie. Luhan yg mendengarnya hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan penuturan chanyeol.

"kalau begitu chanyeol yg harus mengantar baekie, rumahmu juga ke arah sana kan?" luhan memberi usul

"kenapa harus aku?" chanyeol hendak memprotes usulan luhan

"tak apa lu, baekie berani sendiri kok"

"tak boleh!"cegah luhan "chanyeol kau tetap harus mengantarnya, aku takut anak selucu baekie digoda namja mesum dijalan" chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan protes tapi perkataannya sudah disela luhan lagi "tak ada penolakan! Atau aku akan mogok berbicara denganmu" ancaman luhan nyatanya ampuh. Chanyeol dengan tampang terpaksa segera menarik lengan baekie agar cepat berjalan mengikutinya.

"ishhh...lulu kau bodoh sekali, aku kasihan melihat chanyeol" kai mencibir luhan dan melangkah kegerbang rumah yg berada persis disamping rumah luhan.

"apa maksudmu kai? Hei..berhenti!" kai tak mendengarkan perintah luhan dan hanya melangkah kedalam rumahnya.

...

"chanyeol kumohon pelan-pelan! Baekie capek" baekie tampak terengah2 karena berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah pendeknya dengan langkah panjang kaki chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, baru disadarinya jika sedari tadi ia menggenggam tangan baekie, segera dilepaskanya tangan yg lebih mungil dari miliknya itu.

"dasar bocah. Segitu saja mengeluh" chanyeol menatap sinis ke arah baekie sambil melipas kedua tanganya didepan

"kalau chanyeol tak senang mengantar baekie, lebih baik baekie pulang sendiri" dan baekie berlari meninggalkan chanyeol, kepalanya ditolehkan kebelakang sejenak kemudian berteriak "gommawo karena sudah mengantar baekie sampai disini" sekarang langkah kaki kecil itu sudah tak terlihat dari jangkauan mata chanyeol. Seperti biasa, chanyeol tak menganggap perkataan baekie dan berjalan pulang dengan santai.

...

Dimalam yang cukup dingin karena musim gugur akan berganti menjadi musim dingin, tampak Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang berdebat dengan sengit.

"kau harus ikut!" teriak namja yg lebih tua

"aku tak mau, kenapa appa seenaknya saja, apa eomma sekarang sudah terlupakan?" perkataan namja yg lebih muda itu membuat appanya diam mematung, karena merasa terluka karena perkataanya. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan eommamu, dia akan selamanya dihati appa, mengapa kau tak bisa mengerti, ujar kata hati namja tua tersebut, tapi ia tak berani untuk mengatakanya secara langsung pada putra tercintanya.

"appa hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian, calon eommamu orang yg baik, dia juga mempunyai anak seumurmu"

"terserah aku tak mau ikut dalam acara konyol ini" itu kalimat terakhir yg di ucapkan oleh namja yg lebih muda sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah dan membanting pintu dengan kencang.

...

Seorang namja yg mengaku ngaku kalau dirinya imut sedang berjalan sendirian sambil mengusap usap kedua telapak tanganya agar lebih hangat, dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah swalayan untuk membeli obat flu. Tatapan namja itu berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yg dikenalinya sedang terduduk di sebuah ayunan, ia hanya bisa menahan tawa karena melihat ubuh besar itu tak cocok dengan sebuah ayunan yg harusnya dipakai oleh anak SD.

"hei...kau cepat serahkan uangmu!" namja mungil itu mencoba menggoda temanya yg sedang melamun. Pemilik Kepala dengan rambut yg agak panjang itu kini terangkat untuk melihat siapa yg berani2nya meminta paksa uang yg dimilikinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri namja yg mengeluarkan ancaman tersebut.

"apa yg kau lakukan disini xi luhan? Berani2nya kau memalakku" namja berambut panjang itu memiting leher luhan agar tak bisa bergerak, tapi luhan hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan chanyeol

"ampun chanyeol! Cepat lepaskan..hahaahha" namja yg ternyata chanyeol tersebut segera melepaskan lenganya yg tadi memiting leher luhan "kau sih malam2 begini duduk diayunan sendirian,aku kan jadi tak tahan untuk tak menggodamu"

"kalau aku yg keluar malam2 begini tak akan ada masalah, tapi jika kau yg keluar-" chanyeol menekan nekan dahi luhan dengan telunjuknya "bisa2 besok kau sudah masuk Koran dan siaran berita koban kriminal"

"hei...apa maksudmu?" luhan sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan chanyeol

"kau itu tak pernah sadar, badanmu itu kecil jika kau dirampok terus dibunuh bagaimana? Kau tak akan bisa melawan mereka" chanyeol melembutkan suaranya

"tapi buktinya tak terjadi apa2 kan?" senyum bodoh diperlihatkan luhan

"cih...dasar kau" chanyeol berjalan menjauhi luhan, berniat ingin kembali duduk di ayunan. Luhan yg melihat chanyeol melangkah pergi dengan sigap melompat naik kepunggung tegap milik chanyeol. Hampir saja mereka berdua terjatuh karena chanyeol terlalu kaget dengan tindakan luhan, ditolehkanya kepala chanyeol agar bisa melihat wajah luhan, luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menaik naikkan kedua alisnya.

"cepat pak sopir, kita pergi kebulaaaaan" teriak luhaan tepat ditelinga chanyeol, chanyeol yg mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah karena memiliki teman seaneh luhan.

"apanya yg kebulan? Kita hanya akan duduk diayunan itu"

"dasar park chanyeol, tak bisa diajak melucu sedikit" cibir luhan, diam2 chanyeol menahan tawa. Diturunkanya tubuh mungil itu agar duduk diatas ayunan. Sedangkan chanyeol sendir hanya berjongkok dihadapan luhan, matanya mencoba menelusuri setiap bentuk muka luhan, tanganya mulai terangkat untuk membelai pipi mulus milik namja mungil tersebut.

"ada apa chanyeol? Kau pasti punya masalah" luhan mencoba menebak keadaan namja yg berjongkok dihadapanya tersebut "tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, seperti bukan chanyeolku saja" perkataan terakhir luhan membuat chanyeol tercekat.

"lu..."panggil chanyeol lembut setelah ia sadar dari shock nya "bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Dengan cepat luhan menjawab "tentu saja boleh, kemarilah!" luhan mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat chanyeol mendekap tubuh yg sepertinya agak terasa dingin itu, masih dengan posisi berjongkok chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher luhan, mencoba mencari ketenangan "aku tak tahu kalau chanyeol bisa semanja ini" luhan menggoda chanyeol, tapi telapak tangan mungilnya itu tak berhenti mengusap punggung lebar milik namja yg sedang dipeluknya.

...

Disebuah restaurant mewah, terlihat 2 orang namja dan seorang yeoja sedang duduk menghadap pada hidangan yg beraneka ragam yg sudah tersedia, tapi tak ada salah satupun dari mereka yg menyentuhnya. Salah satu dari namja tersebut terlihat sedikit gugup.

"eomma...baekie takut" eommanya menggenggam tangan milik putranya tersebut

"kenapa baekie takut, dia seumuranmu"eommanya mulai mengucapkan hal yg menenangkan, padahal yeoja tersebut sebenarnya juga agak gugup

"bakie takut kalau ia tak bisa menerima kita"

"kau tak berhasil menemukanya kim ajushi? Baiklah" namja lainya menutup percakapan yg ada diponsel miliknya. "maafkan aku, sepertinya chanyeol tak bisa datang"

TBC

Depo leedong donghae comeback agiiiin dg ff yg rada sedikit ...(menggantungkan kalimat) apalah g

Yg uda baca jgn lupa ngelike, yg uda ngelike jgn lupa koment. Hehehehehe #Author kehabisan salam penutup ini.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE HAPPEND chap 2

Pairing: temukan sendiri

Cast: (tp ada chanyeol, baekie, luhan,kai)

Genre:yaoi, romance, teenage

Depo leedong donghae

"Chanyeol mengapa semalam kau benar2 tak datang diacara yg sudah appa buat?" tuan Park terlihat kecewa melihat anaknya tak memperdulikan setiap perkataan yang terucap dari bibirnya, dengan pelan diletakkannya sendok dan garpu di atas piring, sekali lagi menatap wajah Chanyeol yg tampak menikmati sarapan paginya sambil mendesah pelan. "mereka akan pindah siang ini" berhasil! Akhirnya Chanyeol menatap tuan Park dan ikut-ikutan meletakkan sendok dan garpu menghentikan acara sarapanya.

"mereka siapa?" Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dengan sinis, benar-benar tatapan yang seharusnya tak boleh diberikan seorang anak pada appanya. Lagi-lagi tuan Park menghela nafas berat, seakan sudah lelah menjelaskan maksud dari kata "mereka".

"keluarga baru kita Chanyeol?" nada suaranya dia buat sepelan mungkin agar emosi putranya tidak naik secara tiba-tiba. Tapi memang dasarnya Chanyeol orang yang mudah emosi semenjak kepergian eommanya, langsung berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan menatap sang appa dengan pandangan tajam, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"keluarga baru appa maksudnya? Ciiih...belum menikah saja kalian sudah mau tinggal serumah. Apa tidak malu bila dilihat orang lain?" tuan Park ikut berdiri dan menatap putranya dengan tatapan marah.

"memangnya sejak kapan kau pernah merasa malu, hah?" nafas tuan park terlihat tak beraturan karena menahan emosi "meskipun tanpa persetujuanmu, mereka akan tetap pindah hari ini" Chanyeol mendesis pelan dan meninggalkan appanya di meja makan sendirian. Meskipun ini masih pagi, Chanyeol lebih rela menjadi orang yang pertama berada di sekolahanya dari pada harus berdua dengan sang appa dan memulai pertengkaran tentang kedatangan keluaraga barunya.

Langkah kakinya semakin diperlebar agar segera menjauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Tatapan membunuh mengiringi perjalanannya kesekolah, setiap orang yang dilewatinya pasti berpikiran sama " namja yg tampan, tapi sayang tak bisa tersenyum" bahkan tak jarang para yeoja dari SMA lain tak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari namja jangkung tersebut, karena terlalu tampan.

Tatapanya semakin kesal karena melihat halaman sekolah yang masih sangat sepi, hanya beberapa siswa dengan kaca mata tebal yg mulai berdatangan, tak ada luhan maupun kai para sahabatnya. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya pelan ketika mengingat bahwa kedua orang tersebut tak akan mungkin tiba disekolah sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dengan langkah pelan dan malas kaki Chanyeol melangkah menuju kelasnya. Pintu itu masih tertutup, pertanda bahwa belum ada teman sekelasnya yang datang, dibukanya perlahan.

"mengapa semalam Chanyeol tak jadi datang?" suara itu bukan berasal dari dalam kelas, tetapi dari namja imut bernama Baekie yg sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yg saling ditautkan dibelakang punggungnya, dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Chanyeol. Secepat kilat muka lemas Chanyeol berubah tegang dan segera dibaliknya tubuh tegap itu agar menghadap Baekie. Hanya senyum kecil bercampur sedikit kekecewaan yang terlihat di wajah Baekie.

Didorongnya tubuh kecil Baekie hingga membentur tembok kelas yg berseberangan dengan kelasnya "jadi kau?" hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu dikeluarkan Chanyeol dari mulutnya karena terlalu marah "kau yang akan menjadi saudaraku, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol kasar sambil memegang kerah baju Baekie.

"iyah" pendengaran Chanyeol memang sedang tidak terganggu, si mungil Baekie memang menjawab dengan nada riang "aku senang karena kita akan menjadi saudara" seolah Baekie tak bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh namja dihadapanya tersebut, ia terus saja memasang senyum malaikatnya.

"tapi aku sama sekali tak senang mengetahui bahwa kau akan menjadi saudaraku" barulah Baekie menghentikan senyum polosnya karena mendengar nada ketidaksukaan dari bibir Chanyeol.

"kyaaaaaaa" Chanyeol melepaskan kerah baekhyun karena kaget mendengar teriakan seseorang dari ujung lorong, dan memusatkan pandanganya pada namja yg tengah berteriak itu "jadi saudara baru Baekie itu Chanyeol?" dengan langkah ringan Luhan berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekie, dipeluknya namja imut yang terlihat agak sedikit sedih,tapi Luhan tak memperhatikan detail kecil tersebut karena terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar yang didengarnya dari bibir Chanyeol sendiri "kenapa kalian tak mengatakanya pada kami? Ciiiih...pintar sekali kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku park Chanyeol" Luhan mencibir ke arah Chanyeol. Kami yang dimaksud Luhan adalah dirinya dan Kai yg kini tengah berjalan mendekati tempat teman-temanya berdiri.

"mereka yang menjadi saudara kenapa kau yang bahagia Lu?" Kai menjitak kepala Luhan dari arah belakang, Luhan berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan kesal.

"apa aku tak boleh bahagia melihat sahabatku bahagia" Luhan memang tak memperhatikan kalau kedua namja yang akan menjadi saudara tersebut tidak menampakkan wajah bahagia. Kai sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol

"mengapa kau bisa tahan dengan namja secerewet dia?" Kai berhasil menyeret Chanyeol kembali kedunianya, sedari tadi pikiranya kosong mengembara entah kemana setelah mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"kau saja bisa tahan mengapa aku tidak?" dengan enteng Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai sedikit tercekat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar mantab "tidak biasanya kalian sudah sampai disekolah?" terlihat sekali Chanyeol ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"oh...itu" Kai menampilkan muka jahilnya dan sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan "aku menaruh 5 jam di tempat tidurnya, aku lelah karena setiap hari harus berlari kesekolah" Luhan men-dead glare Kai yang tengah mengubah raut mukanya menjadi sedikit sendu. Tentu saja Kai hanya berakting agar bisa membuat Sahabatnya itu semakin kesal.

"Baekie-ah...kau harus segera mengundang kami ke rumah barumu alias rumah Chanyeol, iya kan" Luhan menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya menggoda Baekie yang hanya diam mendengar setiap percakapan yang terlontar dari bibir ketiga temanya itu.

"Baekie mau masuk" akhirnya beberapa kalimat keluar dari mulut Baekie, Luhan yang masih memeluk namja kecil tersebut tak segera melepaskan pelukanya tapi malah ikut berjalan memasuki kelas bersama sama.

"aku malas, bilang pada Songsaenim bahwa aku sakit"

"Chanyeol sakit?" Baekie yang sudah berada didalam ruangan berbalik arah untuk memastikan keadaan Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekie yang dengan tulus merasa khawatir.

...

"hei Baekie...kau mau kemana?" saat itu bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dengan cepat Baekie berlari keluar kelas, hal itu membuat Kai yang hendak menghampiri bangkunya berteriak kencang. Lulu mengelus pundak Kai, seoalah menguatkan namja disampingnya yang terus memandang pintu kelas dimana baekie menghilang dari pandanganya."apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" Kai melirik Luhan yang masih mengelus pundaknya sambil menatap pintu kelas dan kepalanya diangguk anggukkan berulang-ulang.

"aku turut prihatin" Luhan mulai mendramatisir keadaan "prihatin karena baekie tak memperhatikanmu, kasihan sahabatku yang satu ini, puk puk" tangan mungilnya berganti menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai, dengan cepat Kai meraih tangan Luhan agar temanya itu menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya. "ishhh...lebih baik kita kekantin saja" tangan Luhan yang masih berada digenggaman Kai langsung diseret bersama tubuh kecil pemiliknya agar mengikutinya berjalan ke arah kantin "Lu kira-kira baekie tadi ingin pergi kemana?" sekilas kai menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang sedang memasang muka sok imut yang tampak berfikir karena pertanyaan Kai.

"pasti ketempat Chanyeol!" sambil mengangkat satu telunjuknya ke atas Luhan menjawab pertanyaan kai, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Kai mendesah pelan melihat sahabatnya menjawab dengan perasaan bahagia, Kai sangat Lelah melihat keterlambatan berpikir seorang si Luhan tentang perasaan Chanyeol.

"kau tak cemburu Lu?" dengan cepat kepala mungil itu digerakkan kesamping agar bisa menatap wajah Kai

"eummm...cemburu pada siapa?" kali ini benar-benar wajah bingung yang diperlihatkan oleh Xi-Luhan bukan sekedar acting "pada Baekie dan Chanyeol?" Kai cukup lega karena Luhan akhirnya mengerti arah pembicaraanya, dan dengan segera ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan jawaban Luhan. "mengapa aku harus cemburu? aku malah senang melihat Baekie berusaha akrab dengan Chanyeol! Mereka juga akan menjadi saudara. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya berteman dengan kita, dia itu harus ditaklukkan oleh orang seperti Baekie" dengan nada berapi-api Luhan menjelaskan isi pikiranya "kan masih ada kau yang menemaniku jika aku tak bisa bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol?" sekarang Luhan mulai bergelayut manja dilengan kai, sedangkan Kai hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karena pikiran sahabatnya kembali berjalan dengan lambat.

"aku rasa Park Chanyeol harus bersabar menghadapimu kelak"

"memangnya kenapa Park Chanyeol harus menghadapiku? Apa dimasa depan nanti kita berdua akan bermusuhan? Kau bisa melihat masa depan Kai? Mengapa tak mengatakanya padaku?" dengan lemas Kai melangkahkan kakinya dan dengan sabar mendengarkan kecerewetan Luhan.

...

Kaki kecil itu berlari dengan lincah mencari disetiap gedung sekolah, mencoba mencari keberadaan calon saudara tirinya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan karena terlalu banyak tangga dan lorong yang harus dilewati. Langkahnya makin lama semakin melambat, pinggangnya ditekan dengan satu tangan karena kelelahan, matanya dengan awas melihat setiap sudut sekolah. Ketika hampir menyerah dan berniat kembali ke kelas, matanya tak sengaja melihat sepasang kaki yang terjulur dibawah sebuah pohon. Dengan cepat namja mungil itu menghampirinya.

"yiippie...Baekie menemukan Chan-...ehh?" kalimatnya terhenti ketika namja yang dari tadi dicarinya sedang menutup mata. Punggung tegapnya bersandar pada pohon yang rindang sedangkan kedua tanganya terlipat di depan dada. Baekie yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan ikut berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuh mungilnya dengan Chanyeol. Diusapnya dahi namja jangkung itu dengan lembut. "Chanyeol benar-benar tak senang yah kalau kita akan menjadi saudara?" kalimat pelan itu tak mungkin dijawab oleh Park Chanyeol yang sedang asyik tertidur "padahal Baekie amat senang loh, baekie ingin tahu rasanya memiliki saudara, apalagi yang tampan seperti Cahanyeol" baekie terkikik kecil saat mengatakan namja dihadapanya tampan. Jemari lentik itu menelusuri setiap inci wajah namja yang dengan lelapnya tertidur.

Chanyeol mulai menggeliat kecil ingin merubah posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman, Baekie hanya memandang setiap pergerakannya dengan senyum lembut. Tetapi posisi yang diambil Chanyeol ketika bergerak bukanlah posisi yang tepat, karena semakin lama tubuh Chanyeol semakin condong kedepan dan terus membungkuk hampir mencium tanah, Baekie akhirnya tak hanya melihat tapi mencoba memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol agar kembali bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak membuka matanya meskipun wajah tampanya hampir mencium tanah, tubuh kecil Baekie memang tak sanggup untuk menahan berat badan namja yang kembali mencondongkan badanya ke arah depan, dan...

BRUUUUK

Tubuh kecil itu tertimpa badan Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Baekie merintih pelan dan membuka matanya hanya untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dua pasang mata itu akhirnya bertemu pandang, selama beberapa detik tak ada yang bergerak karena terlalu shock dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, sedikit membagi setiap rasa yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh salah satu panca indra mereka. karena memang bukan sesuatu yang disengaja maka tak ada hal romantis lainya yang bisa dipertontonkan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Baekie yang hanya diam mematung, tubuh tegapnya itu berdiri kokoh diatas tubuh baekhyun yang sedang telentang di tanah. Perlahan sipemilik tubuh kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya, satu tanganya memegang bibir yang tak sengaja merasakan bibir Chanyeol. Itu ciuman pertamaku, ujar Baekie dalam hati.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?hah" Baekie melepaskan jemarinya yang tadinya berada dibibir merahnya, dengan gugup dipandangnya wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Ba-Baekie ingin minta maaf ka-karena Chanyeol terlihat tak senang dengan hubungan baru kita sebagai saudara" ujung kemeja sekolahnya kini sudah lusuh karena diremas terlalu kencang oleh jari lentiknya, Baekie benar-benar takut kalau Chanyeol akan semakin marah padanya.

"sudah tahu aku tak suka melihatmu mengapa kau masih terus mengikutiku" dengan gaya angkuhnya Chanyeol membentak Baekie yang sedang tertunduk menahan sakit di dadanya.

"apa karena Baekie kurang baik? Sehingga Chanyeol tak mau menerima kami?" suar lirih itu cukup untuk sampai di telinga Chanyeol

"tak ada hubunganya apakah kau baik atau tidak, aku hanya tak suka siapapun mencoba masuk kedalam lingkaran keluargaku, paham?" Chanyeol menggunakan nada tinggi di akhir kalimatnya. Baekie semakin tertunduk lemas ketika mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontar kan oleh Park Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu reaksi lainya dari namja mungil yang terus saja menundukkan keplanya Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

...

"Kira-kira kapan kau akan pindah kerumah Chanyeol?" semenjak keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya, Kai tak henti-hintnya bertanya kepada Baekie. Luhan yang berada disebelahnya hanya memandang bosan ke arah Kai.

"apa kau tak sadar semua pertanyaanmu tak ada yang dijawab oleh Baekie, Jadi berhentilah bertanya tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu" Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari Baekie sejak mereka berempat terlibat percakapan perihal keluarga baru Chanyeol dan Baekie. pandangan mata Luhan tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja jangkung yang hanya menutup mulut selama perjalanan, pandangan bosan bercampur marah tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya. "huffft"Luhan menghela nafas berat dan segera menarik lengan Kai.

"sebelum kalian merubah bentuk wajah cemberut kalian, kami tak akan sudi berbicara denganmu dan juga denganmu, arrrra" Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekie, dua namja yang ditunjuk tersebut ditambah dengan Kai benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Luhan. Chanyeol dan baekie hanya berdiri di trotoar sedangkan Luhan yang tadi berteriak mengeluarkan ancaman segera berlari sambil menarik lengan Kai agar mengikutinya berlari dengan kencang.

Tinggallah dua pasang makhluk yang sangat kontras dilihat dari tinggi badanya. Salah satu dari mereka menggeram pelan dan memalingkan muka. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek berjalan mendekati si jangkung yang tengah menahan kesal.

"Baekie tak mau kalau sampai Lulu dan Kai berhenti bicara pada Baekie, jadi ayo kita berbaikan" wajah yang tadinya sendu berusaha tersenyum agar namja yang terlihat kesal itu mau berbaikan denganya, kelingking kecilnya disodorkan dengan takut-takut, dengan wajah yang masih agak malas Chanyeol menautkan jari kelingkingya juga. "gommawoooo" sepertinya Baekie sudah lupa dengan rasa sedihnya, karena sekarang terlihat eyes smile yang sungguh tulus diberikan pada namja dihadapanya. "ayo kita pulang" dengan semangat Baekie menyeret tubuh Chanyeol yang berat itu agar kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti tadi. tapi entah keajaiban dari mana sehingga Chanyeol mau mengikuti Baekie.

"mengapa kau berhenti dirumahku?" dilepasnya lengan yang sedari tadi menyeretnya itu dan dilontarkanya pertanyaan dengan nada yang masih saja tak berubah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebuah cengiran gugup terlihat jelas diwajah mungilnya.

"hehe...barang-barangku sudah dibawa kesini, tadi eomma menelponku ketika masih disekolah" karena melihat wajah Park Chanyeol yang tak ikut tersenyum dengan pelan ia mengucapkan kata maaf "mi-mianhee...hehehe" plus bonus sebuah cengiran aneh. Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan dan berjalan mendahului Baekie masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dua orang berlainan jenis sedang asyik bercakap-cakap diruang keluarga, tapi keduanya tiba-tiba berdiri ketika melihat seorang namja jangkuk dan namja yang jauh lebih pendek masuk kedalam rumah.

"oh...kalian sudah datang" tuang Park berdiri menyambut kedatangan putra dan calon putranya. Dengan sikap acuh Chanyeol dengan santai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. "dasar...tak pernah berubah" melihat kelakuan anaknya yang amat tidak sopan, tuan Park hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Baekie"suara nyonya Byun terdengar memanggil anaknya "beri salam pada calon appamu" dengan hormat Baekie membungkukkan badanya ke arah tuan Park.

"anyeong, selamat siang tuan Park" tuan Park cukup tercekat dengan panggilan namja mungil yang membungkuk dihadapanya

"aishhh...jangan panggil aku dengan tuan Park, panggil aku Appa, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga" dengan wajah sungkan Baekie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

BRAAAAAK

Bunyi pintu kamar ditutup dengan kencang, dan keluarlah seorang namja dengan pakaian santai dari dalam, mencoba menuruni setiap anak tangga. Diambilnya kunci motor yang tergeletak diatas almari, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju garasi.

"yaaa...kau mau kemana? Park Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol berhenti" seakan-akan telinga Chanyeol ditulikan untuk beberapa saat agar tak lagi didengarnya teriakan tuan Park. dengan helaan nafas berat tuan Park mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa sambil memijit-mijit pelan kepalanya.

...

Namja yang bernama Kai kini sedang tidur-tiduran didalam kamarnya, memandang bosan pada langit-langit kamar yang bergambar langit malam. Tak ada respon sama sekali ketika sahabatnya yang bernama Xi-Luhan masuk dan dengan gerak cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh namja yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun itu.

"awwwwww" teriakan kencang keluar dari bibir Kai, karena tepat diperutnya, Luhan mendaratkan tubuh kurusnya itu, meskipun kurus tapi jika tertindih juga pasti sakit. Tanpa rasa berdosa Luhan meletakkan kepalanya pada perut Kai yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi korban sebelumnya, Kai hanya mendesah pelan karena melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang agak...agak tak normal. Jemari mungil itu dimainkan didepan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil ketika merajuk.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini eoooh?" Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Kai, cukup dengan sebuah senyuman Luhan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "ya...yaa...kau ini kenapa Xi-Luhan" akhirnya Luhan membalikkan badanya agar tengkurap diatas perut Kai.

"Kai..."panggilnya pelan sambil menatap kedua manik mata sahabatnya itu "apa kau menyukai Baekie?" dipegangnya dahi Luhan, mencoba menyamakan suhu tubuh mereka.

"badanmu tak panas. Tapi kenapa kau meracau tak jelas?" Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Kai hanya menggembungkan pipinya, bukanya dijawab malah dihina, itu pikirnya.

"aku serius Kai" kali ini kaos Kai yang menjadi sasaran keganasan tangan Luhan, karena sekarang jemari itu meremas-remasnya dengan kuat. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengerenyitkan dahi. "apa kau menyukai Baekie?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi dan mencoba bersabar.

"entahlah"jawabnya ringan tapi sedikit senyuman terlihat diwajah tampanya "aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya senang melihat kepolosan dan keimutanya itu" mata Luhan seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya

"ya...ya...aku ini juga imut Kai, apa kau tak menyadarinya?" lagi-lagi Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, meskipun tak terlalu chubby sih karena pipinya memang tak berisi. Kai yang melihat Luhan mulai agak kesal hanya mengusap-usap poni sahabtnya tersebut.

"kau itu memang imut Lu"sempat terlihat senyum cerah ketika Kai mengatakan dirinya imut " Tapi aku sudah terlalu lama berteman denganmu jadinya yah tak ada yang special,mukamu yah begitu-begitu saja sejak dulu...hahahahah" diraihnya bantal yang ada didekatnya dan segera dilemparkanya tepat pada muka Kai yang menampilkan wajah bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya. Luhan bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk sambil menahan marah melihat ke arah namja yang Nampak kesakitan. Sadar karena terus saja diperhatikan dengan tatapan marah Kai akhirnya ikut bangkit dari posisinya.

"sudahlah Lu, kenapa kau kesal hemm?" disibaknya poni Luhan yang Nampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Menyadari hal kecil tersebut Kai kembali berbicara "ponimu sudah panjang, lebih baik dipotong saja. Tapi untuk saat ini begini saja cukup" Kai merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil karet gelang yang diingatnya pernah terselip disana, dengan cekatan Kai mengikat poni Luhan agar tak lagi menutupi dahinya. "bereees. Sekarang aku bisa menatap dahi Xi-Luhan yang lebar" tak ada senyum dan sahutan dari bibir Luhan, mukanya sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk meminta sesuatu pada orang tuanya. "astagaaa...kau masih marah?" Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuh namja imut yang ada dihadapanya. "baiklaaah...aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu"Kai menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan ucapanya yang sempat terhenti "aku hanya tertarik padanya, karena dia murid baru yang polos dan lucu, aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkanya karena kepolosan yang dimilikinya. Tapi sahabatku Xi-Luhan juga tak kalah lucu dan imut" Kai memainkan kunciran poni Luhan, melilit-lilitkan dengan telunjuknya sembari menunggu reaksi Luhan.

"kukira kau sudah tak memperhatikanku lagi semenjak kedatangan Baekie, bukanya Lulu tak suka tapi perlakuan Kai sangat berbeda jika sudah menyangkut Baekie" kepala Luhan ditundukkan kebawah agar tak terlihat oleh namja dihadapanya.

"tumben sekali kau merajuk padaku Lu? Kalau aku tak memperhatikanmu kau kan masih bisa minta perhatian Park Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekie?dia murid baru jadi tak mungkin dia bergantung pada orang yang belum dikenalnya" dipegangnya tangan kai yang sedari tadi memainkan rambutnya, kepala mungil itu terangkat ke atas agar bisa menatap wajah Kai. Kai sempat terkejut karena melihat tatapan Luhan yang akan segera menumpahkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya.

"mengapa aku harus meminta perhatian Chanyeol, sebenarnya siapa sahabatku sedari kecil hah? Kau atau Chanyeol. Dasar pabbo" kembali diraihnya bantal yang ada dihadapnya dan dipukulkan ke kepala Kai berkali-kali tanpa ada perlawanan. Setelah itu dilangkahkanya kaki pendek itu keluar kamar dan meninggalkan sahabat pabbonya itu.

"maafkan aku Xi-Luhan! Aku memang pabbo. Suatu saat mungkin kau akan tahu alasanku melakukan semua ini. Mianheee" hanya suara pelan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena kalimat itu memang diucapkan bukan untuk didengar oleh Luhan. Dipukulnya tembok yang ada disampingnya dengan keras, buku-buku jarinya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar, tapi bukan rasa sakit ditanganya yang ia rasakan, tapi dihatinya, karena sudah berhasil membuat sahabat masa kecilnya menampakkan raut wajah terluka.

...

Hari mulai menjelang malam ketika eomma Baekie hendak menghampiri anaknya yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar.

"Baekie..."panggilnya pelan sambil mendorong pintu kamar yang memang tidak dikunci. Sikecil itu hanya menoleh dan mengembangkan senyum setelah mengetahui bahwa eommanya yang memanggil. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, memberi tanda agar eommanya duduk disana. "Baekie...eomma dan tuan Park harus pergi ke Busan malam ini" Baekie memandang eommanya, tampak tak mengerti dengan penjelasan eommanya yang setengah-setengah. "kami akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga besar tuan Park, untuk meminta izin"

"pergilah eomma, berhati-hatilah dijalan"Baekie tampak mengizinkan eommanya untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama tuan Park "aku akan baik-baik saja disini" eommanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?eomma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" tangan itu digerakkan untyk mengusap surai lembut putra satu-satunya. Baekie menghambur ke pelukan eommanya, memberi tanda bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama kepergian mereka. "kalau begitu eomma pergi dulu, nde"

"hati-hati eomma, salam untuk keluarga tuan Park" eommanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi dari kamar puteranya.

Sepeninggal eommanya dan tuan Park dari kediaman besar tersebut, Baekie mulai bangkit dari kasur barunya untuk menonton TV di ruang keluarga, perasaanya berubah menjadi agak was-was karena menyadari rumah begitu sepi. Namja mungil tersebut baru ingat kalau dia dirumah hanya berdua dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi namja tersebut belum pulang sampai saat ini. Jika biasanya orang yang menonton TV kini berbalik, TV yang menonton orang. Pasalnya sedari tadi Baekie hanya melirik jam berkali-kali mencoba menunggu kedatangan calon saudara tirinya.

Sekitar jam dua pagi, pintu digedor dengan brutal, berkali-kali. Nyali Baekie semakin menciut, tapi mau tak mau ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang pagi buta seperti ini, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orang yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol. Segera dibukanya pintu tersebut dan...

BRUUUUK

Tubuh besar itu terjatuh kedepan ketika Baekie membuka salah satu daun pintu, tapi tubuh kecilnya itu tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang kini berada didekapanya. Ringis kesakitan tercetak jelas di wajah mungilnya karena mencoba menahan tubuh berat Chanyeol. Setelah mencari posisi yang lumayan nyaman, Baekie akhirnya menyeret Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya meracau tak jelas selama tak sadarkan diri.

Sesampainya dikamar Chanyeol, Baekie menjatuhkan tubuh tersebut dengan kasar karena sudah sangat kelelahan. Diaturnya sejenak posisi namja jangkung tersebut agar kebih nyaman, jaket dan sepatunya mulai dilepaskan oleh Baekie. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dan membalik posisi agar Baekie berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh besarnya.

"aku tak mau mempunyai saudara baru...mengapa mereka jahat padaku Lu? Apa kau mengerti?" terlihat sekali bahwa Chanyeol masih berada dalam keadaan mabuk ketika mengucapkanya. Ditangkupnya wajah mungil Baekie agar menatap lurus ke matanya. "kau juga jahat padaku Lu, mengapa kau tak bisa menyadari perasaanku?" semakin idekatkanya wajah tampan itu pada namja yang berada dibawahnya.

"Chanyeol...sadarlah...aku bukan Lulu, aku Baekie...sadarlah!"Baekie mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan lengan namja yang sedang menindihnya itu agar segera sadar "chan...hmmpthhmm"

Dilumatnya bibir Baekie dengan kasar dan penuh dengan paksaan, bau alcohol begitu terasa dari bibir Park Chanyeol yang kini mulai membagikan rasa tersebut pada namja yang meronta-ronta agar terbebas dari posisi ini. Bukanya berhenti, Chanyeol malah semakin kasar melumat bibir Baekie, digigitnya bibir bawah namja mungil tersebut hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Baekie yang merasa kesakitan mulai menitikan air mata dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol agar segera berhenti menciumnya.

Ciuman mereka berhenti, Baekie menghirup nafas banyak-banyak dan mengeluarkan suara isakan kecil. Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, kini Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher putih Baekie. Suara desahan tiba-tiba keluar dadi bibir mungilnya karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Semakin kencang hisapan dileher Baekie hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguaaan. Baekie menjerit jerit menahan sakit dibagian lehernya.

"aku bukan Lulu...hiks, sadarlah Chanyeol...aku Baekie...hiks" didekapnya kepala Chanyeol dan dengan sekuat tenaga dijauhkanya dari leher jenjangnya. "hiiiks...hiks...Chanyeol...hiks"

BRUUUUK

Tubuh besar itu jatuh menindih Baekie yang sedang menangis dibawahnya. Chanyeol sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi, sedangkan Baekie menutup mulutnya dengan tangan putihnya mencoba menahan agar suara tangisanya tidak menjadi lebih keras.

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 3

Itu kalo ada yang mau nungguin. Author pengen tau responya kira2 begimane?

Kira2 nih ep ep masih g jelas yah?

Readers "IYAAAAAAAAH" #author beres2 baju masukin koper lalu pindah ke kutub utara.

Map yah, kalo ada yang g suka sama nih ff, ini Cuma isi pikiran author yang awalnya g sengaja ngeliat komik dengan cerita yang aneh. Tp author g menyamakan jalan ceritanya, karena author juga g baca tuh komik, Cuma lihat hal 1 ma 2nya ajah.

Pokoknya makasih deh yang uda mau baca. Paaaiii..paiiii...#nyegat ojek naga kepunyaan Kris


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE HAPPENS chap 3

Pairing: temukan sendiri

Cast: (tp ada chanyeol, baekie, luhan,kai)

Genre:yaoi, romance, teenage, kekerasan, kerusuhan kemurkaan (apa ini?)

Depo leedong donghae

_Tubuh besar itu jatuh menindih Baekie yang sedang menangis dibawahnya. Chanyeol sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi, sedangkan Baekie menutup mulutnya dengan tangan putihnya mencoba menahan agar suara tangisanya tidak menjadi lebih keras._

...

Ada yang berbeda pada pagi ini, empat namja yang biasanya menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang Nampak aneh karena mereka nampak melangkahkan kakinya kesekolah sendiri-sendiri tak bergerombol. Baekhyun yang serumah dengan Chanyeol memilih berjalan kaki sendirian karena dapat dipastikan calon saudara tirinya itu tak akan mau diajak berangkat bersama, apalagi setelah kejadian semalam, si mungil Baekie tak berani bertemu Chanyeol. Dileher putihnya tersampir syal warna Cokelat, kalian pasti tahu mengapa ada syal disana. Baekie memang sengaja memakainya untuk menutupi warna merah yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang semalam, wajahnya Nampak lesu dan helaan nafas panjang terdengar berulang-ulang dihembuskan.

Sementara Luhan yang biasanya berangkat bersama sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu kini Nampak berjalan sendiri sambil menendang-nendang batu yang ada di hadapanya. Wajahnya tak kalah lesu dari Baekie, apalagi matanya yang merah menandakan bahwa Luhan menangis semalaman. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya pagi ini bangun lebih awal dari biasanya dan berniat berangkat terlebih dahulu tanpa mendatangi rumah Kai. Hatinya belum siap mengingat kejadian saat ia memarahi sahabatnya karena tidak peka terhadap perasaanya selama ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekie memasuki kelas ternyata Xi Luhan sudah berada dibangkunya sambil menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja, dengan langkah Khawatir

"apa Lulu sakit?" Baekie berjongkok tepat dihadapan bangku Luhan

"gwenchana Baekie-ah, aku hanya mengantuk" jawab namja bernama Xi Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar bisa menatap wajah namja yang menanyakan perihal kesehatanya

"ah...jika Lulu membutuhkan sesuatu bilang saja pada Baekie, Baekie siap membantu Lulu kapanpun" ucap Baekie penuh semangat dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya

"gommawo Baekie-ah"Luhan hanya tersenyum sebentar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali ke dasar meja. seorang namja jangkukung yang kita ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang yang dikenalnya, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak biasa ketika melihat Baekie begitu perhatian terhadap namja yang disukainya sejak dulu itu.

Setelah melihat Baekie berjalan ke tempat duduknya, barulah Chanyeol memasuki kelas dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Luhan, tanganya diangkat untuk mengusap surai namja bermarga Xi itu lalu dilanjutkanya kembali perjalanan ke bangkunya yang sempat terhenti. Mata Chanyeol tak sengaja memandang ke arah Baekie, dan si mungil itu langsung membuang pandangan ke bawah bangku, seolah ada hal menarik yang tersembunyi disana. Calon saudara tirinya itu merasa ada yang aneh, tapi memang dasarnya dia namja yang cuek jadi yah si mungil Baekie dilalui begitu saja.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Luhan sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan oleh songsaenim, sedangkan Baekie dan Chanyeol tanpa ada kesepakatan terus saja menatap Khawatir ke arah Luhan yang memandangi bangku tak berpenghuni milik Kai.

.

.

.

Baekie langsung saja menghampiri bangku Luhan saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Chanyeol yang merasa didahului oleh calon saudara tirinya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ada gengsi yang menumpuk sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya berbaik hati pada Luhan karena Baekie juga ikut-ikutan memperhatikan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Lulu ! apa lulu masih mengantuk?" Tanya si mungil Baekie lagi-lagi sambil berjongkok dilantai "Baekie ingin mengajak Lulu ke kantin, Baekie takut ke sana sendirian" Baekie mulai merengek dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan

"ahh...Baekie" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan sekarang namja bermarga Xi itu benar-benar terlihat pucat.

"ahh...Lulu pucat, ayo segera ke ruang kesehatan" terlihat si mungil itu menarik lengan Luhan dengan wajah panik

"Baekie-ah...Lulu hanya ingin tidur disini, bisakah kau ke kantin sendiri saja?" pandangan Luhan benar-benar sayu dan setiap kalimat yang diucapkanya terdengar sangat lemah.

"ahh...Baiklah, Baekie akan membeli minum dan segera kembali menemani Lulu dikelas" secepat mungkin kaki pendeknya dipaksa berlari menuju kantin.

Dengan usaha kerasnya si mungil Baekie akhirnya berhasil menerobos pasukan yang tengah membabi buta yang ada dikantin karena sama-sama ingin mendapatkan makanan secepat mungkin. Saat ia ingin kembali ke kelas dengan dua botol minuman di tangan karena satu botol akan diberikan untuk temanya yang bernama Xi Luhan, tapi matanya melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam kelas pagi ini, dia Kim Jongin, tanpa sadar kakinya berbelok menghampiri namja yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon dengan daun yang mulai berguguran.

"kya...Kai" Baekie mencoba melucu dengan mengkagetkan Kai yang sedang melamun, alhasil namja berkulit tan tersebut hampir saja berlari, takut jika yang menepuk punggungnya adalah salah satu songsaenim.

"astaga Baekie! Kau membuatku jantungan" Kai mengelus elus dadanya mencoba mengurangi rasa kaget, sedangkan Baekie sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya "astaga... aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa se-jahil ini"

"apa yang Kai lakukan disini?" Baekie mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kai, sedangkan namja tan tersebut malah mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain

"eummm...hanya bermalas-malasan sebentar" jawab Kai yang tak kalah malasnya

"ahh...mengapa semua orang aneh sekali hari ini?" Baekie mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak tahu ditujukan pada siapa, sehingga namja disampingnya hanya mengerenyit bingung "Kai dari tadi pagi tak mau masuk kelas, Lulu juga selama pelajaran berlangsung hanya tidur dan menatap kebangku kosong milik Kai" Kai memandang Baekie yang terlihat sedang berfikir tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada teman-temanya, ada sesuatu yang salah di hati namja yang duduk di sebelah Byun Baekhyun ketika mendengar bahwa Xi Luhan hanya tidur dikelas dan memandang ke arah bangkunya.

"Baekie sendiri kenapa memakai Syal? Apa kau kedinginan" terlihat sekali bahwa Kai ingin mengalihkan pikiran Baekie dengan membuat pertanyaan baru, dan terbukuti namja mungil tersebut segera teralihkan perhatianya.

"ahhh...i-ini karena anginanya kencang, Baekie tak suka dingin...hehehe" Baekie tersenyum canggung sambil memegang erat syal yang tersampir dilehernya.

"ahh...Lulu juga tak suka dingin" ucap Kai tiba-tiba "aku selalu berjaga-jaga dengan menyimpan banyak syal di loker jika cuaca mulai tak bersahabat seperti ini" Baekie tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan Kai yang amat menyayangi sahabatnya sedari kecil Xi Luhan, entah mengapa Baeki sangat iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, mungkin karena si mungil itu tak memiliki saudara lain bahkan teman dekat yang akan memperhatikanya jika dalam kesusahan.

"ahh...Baekie senang sekaligus iri melihat kedekatan Kai dan Lulu" raut wajah bodoh menghiasi wajah tampan milik Kim Jongin tepat setelah Baekie mengucapkan ungkapan perasaanya "Baekie tak punya siapapun selain eomma yang akan memperhatikan Baekie jika sedang kesusahan, tidak seperti Kai dan Lulu yang saling memiliki. Makanya ketika Baekie tahu bahwa Baekie akan memiliki saudara, rasanya begitu menyenangkan" kini giliran raut wajah sendu di tampilkan oleh Kai serta tanganya tak lupa digerakkan untuk mengelus surai lembut milik Baekie.

...

Setelah kepergian Baekie ke kantin, namja jangkun bernama Park Chanyeol segera mendekati bangku milik Luhan. Chanyeol duduk dibangku yang ada dihadapan namja yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kedua tanganya diangkat untuk menangkup pipi Xi Luhan agar wajah manis itu dapat tertangkap langsung oleh manik mata nya.

"apa yang terjadi eummm?" dengan lembut Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan, tak lupa sebuah senyuman dihadiahkan untuk namja tersebut. Luhan sendiri hanya memandang namja yang menangkup kedua pipinya dengan pandangan sayu tanpa ada niatan menjawab. "jika kau terus diam, aku akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya" hening taka da jawaban. Tubuh jangkung itu berdiri dan mengangkat paksa Xi Luhan ke dalam gendonganya, bukan gendongan ala bridal style tapi gendongan ala tukang panggul.

Tak ada pemberontakan karena Luhan hanya mengikuti semua kemauan namja yang menggendongnya, ia tak memiliki tenaga laigi untuk memberontak. Kaki panjang milik Park Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti di balkon tertinggi milik sekolah. Suasan dibalkon amat sepi hanya ada dua namja tinggi dan pendek tersebut, jika cuaca tak sedingin hari ini mungkin di balkon banyak sekali pasangan yang asyik memadu kasih, tapi bersyukurlah Chanyeol atas keadaan tersebut.

"sekarang apa kau masih tak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi" Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok, sedangak namja jangkung tersebut sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas balkon.

"ya..ya...ya...aku tak suka melihat Xi Luhan yang seperti ini" teriak Chanyeol karena tak mendapatkan respon apapun "apa aku harus merayumu dengan sekotak eskrim agar kau mau berbicara" decak Chanyeol kesal sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"huuaaaaaaa...huaaaaa"tiba-tiba tangis Luhan terdengar dan menyakiti telinga siapapun yang mendengar, tapi Chanyeol malah terlihat panik karena reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan karena teriakanya.

"heiii...heiii...maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" Chanyeol mendekat dan mengusap bahu Luhan pelan, ia merasa canggung jika harus tiba-tiba memluk namja dihadapanya. Tapi tindakan Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang Chanyeol membuat namja jangkung itu diam mematung, tak percaya bahwa namja bernama Xi Luhan sedang memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Kai pabbo...hiks...Kai pabbo" Luhan salah menyebutkan nama atau memang dia sengaja memanggil nama Kai yang pasti hal tersebut membuat hati Chanyeol sakit berlipat-lipat "mengapa si bodoh itu...hiks... tak pernah sadar?"

"_kau juga tak pernah menyadari perasaanku ...Lu" _hati Chanyeol lebih berani dari pada mulutnya. Kalau begitu caranya Luhanpun tak akan mengetahuinya.

"aku mencintai Kai dari dulu...hiks...tapi sibodoh itu malah menyuruhku bermanja-manja padamu...hiks" tak ada tanggapan, sahutan, atau jawaban bodoh. Chanyeol lebih fokus pada sakit hatinya dari pada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "apa yang harus aku lakukan?...hiks"

"tenanglah Lu! Jika kau ingin si bodoh Jongin mengetahuinya, mengapa tak kau ungkapkan saja" Park Chanyeol yang bodoh tapi dia menuduh Kai yang bodoh. harusnya perkataan tersebut kau tujukan pada dirimu senidiri, bukan seenaknya menyuruh Xi Luhan.

Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening, hanya tangis Luhan yang terdengar. Kemeja Chanyeol sudah basah oleh air mata, tapi itu bukan air matanya. Namja jangkung bermarga Park tersebut sebenarnya ingin menangis ketika kata demi kata yang diungkapkan Xi Luhan merupakan pernyataan cintanya terhadap Kai, tapi bagaimana mungkin namja yang cukup dingin seperti dirinya menangis begitu saja hanya karena cintanya yang pupus.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar berdiri karena suara bel masuk sudah terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Berterimakasihlah pada tubuhnya yang tinggi hingga pemandangan calon saudara tirinya sedang duduk berdua dengan namja bernama Kim Jongin terlihat jelas, namun Luhan tak bisa melihat mereka karena namja jangkung itu berusaha menutupi keberadaan dua orang tersebut.

Hatinya tiba-tiba saja marah dan tak suka melihat pemandangan dimana Baekie menarik paksa lengan Kai agar mau mengikutinya masuk kedalam kelas. Satu tanganya yang tak memegang bahu Luhan dikepalkan hingga jari-jarinya terlihat memutih. Siapa yang tahu kemarahanya itu ditujukan pada Kai atau Baekie, hanya Chanyeol dan tuhan yang tahu.

Langkah Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dilihatnya Kai sudah duduk di bangku yang tadinya kosong, sedangkan Baekie terlihat khawatir saat melihat Luhan dipapah oleh Chanyeol, takut keadaan temanya bertambah buruk. Kepala si kecil Luhan tiba-tiba ditundukkan, ia tak sanggup menatap mata sahabatnya yang tengah memperhatikan gerakanya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

"hatsyiiiim...hatsyiiim" suara bersin yang dikeluarkan Luhan tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi membuat Baekie menghampirinya dan meninggalkan pekerjaan memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"ahh..gwenchana Lu?" Tanya si mungil Baekie

"aku hanya kedinginan, udara semakin dingin" Luhan mengucek-ngucek hidungnya yang terlihat memerah. Tepat setelah Luhan mengatakan udara semakin dingin, Kai keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun pada mereka.

"apa Lulu mau memakai Syal milik Baekie?" tawar si mungil itu,tapi dia melupakan sesuatu tentang tanda merah yang sengaja ditutupinya. Dengan santai Baekie melepas syalnya dan menyodorkan kehadapan Luhan

"ahh...tak perlu Baekie-ah, kau juga pasti kedinginan, dari tadi pagi aku melihatmu memakai syal. Lihat lehermu sampai merah semua" Luhan menunjuk salah satu tanda merah yang ada di leher Baekie, dan saat itulah si mungil bermarga Byun itu sadar akan keteledoranya.

PLUUUK

Sebuah syal warna merah sudah tersampir di leher Luhan, namja yang melilitkan syal di leher Luhan adalah Kai. Baekie tersenyum lembut ketika melihat banyaknya perhatian yang diberikan Kai untuk sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ka-Kai" Luhan memanggil nama Kai dengan terbata-bata, tak menyangka bahwa sahabat yang dicintainya tak pernah lupa tentang cuaca dingin yang menjadi titik kelemahanya.

"pakailah syalmu Baekie! Luhan sudah punya banyak dilok...er ku"perkataan Kai terputus di akhir karena melihat banyaknya bercak merah yang menghiasi leher Baekie. Dia tak sepolos Luhan yang mengira bercak merah tersebut dikarenakan alergi cuaca dingin, tetapi karena hal lain. Hanya saja ia tak tahu siapa yang membuat tanda tersebut.

Mata Chanyeol juga masih bisa menangkap pemandangan yang berhasil membuat Kai tercengang karena posisinya kini sudah ada disamping Luhan. Sebuah smirk terpasang di wajah tampanya, pikiranya berkelana terlalu jauh dari realita.

Mereka kembali pulang bersama, wajah Luhan yang seharian mendung tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. Sedangkan wajah Baekie menjadi tegang dengan genggaman pada syalnya yang semakin erat, Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan namja mungil tersebut lagi-lagi hanya memasang smirknya. Ada yang berbeda dari seorang Kim Jongin, selama perjalanan pandanganya tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerak gerik Luhan yang kini berjalan disampingnya.

"eumm...kenapa kau dari tadi meliahatku?"tembak Luhan dan perjalanan seketika terhenti, si imut Luhan sadar bahwa Kai sedang gugup karena garukan ditengkuknya adalah kebiasaan buruk yang sampai sekarang tak bisa hilang.

"ya...ya...aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, bisa-bisa aku di hukum eommamu jika anak semata wayangnya terluka" suasana canggung yang awalanya menyelimuti sepanjang hari ini akhirnya tercairkan oleh pertengkaran dua sahabat itu. Lagi-lagi Baekie tersenyum senang saat melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Kai.

"_seandainya aku memiliki orang yang bisa memperhatikanku kapanpun"_ batin Baekie berkata diiringi helaan nafas panjang. Tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekie tak sengaja bertubrukan, membuat si mungil itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

Luhan dan Kai memisahkan diri ketika sudah berada di depan rumah yang nyatanya bersebelahan. Tinggalah sepasang namja yang berjalan dalam diam sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan tersebut.

"ciiih jadi diam-diam kau melakukanya dengan Kai?" Chanyeol memandang sinis ke arah Baekie yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya.

"memangnya Baekie melakukan apa dengan Kai?"

"pura-pura sok polos dihadapanku"desis Chanyeol "kau tahu kan jika Luhan menyukai Kai? tapi kalian malah bermesraan dibelakangnya" bahkan orang bodohpun juga tahu bahwa Baekie sekarang sedang kebingungan karena ucapan Chanyeol yang tak dipahaminya

"Baekie tak pernah bermesraan dengan Kai"sanggah si mungil Baekie "apa duduk berdua di bawah pohon bisa disebut bermesraan?" tatapan Chanyeol semakin kesal saat mengetahui kebodohan namja dihadapanya ini.

"tanda merah dilehermu saja sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Kai" mata sipit itu kini hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata karena perkataan Chanyeol yang baru saja melukai hatinya. Ia ingin menangis saat perbuatan hina semalam terlintas begitu saja. "cihh..sekarang kau ingin pura-pura bersedih karena perkataanku? Senang sekali kau mencari muka agar orang lain bersimpati padamu" dan benar saja mata indah itu mengeluarkan Kristal yang kini sudah seperti aliran sungai.

"mengapa Chanyeol menuduh Kai? Kai tak melakukan apapun pada Baekie...hiks" wajah manisnya ditutupi oleh kedua tangan, ia benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar ejekan-ejekan Chanyeol yang tak pernah dilakukanya bersama Kai.

"kenapa kau masih pura-pura sok polos?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik syal yang melingkar dileher Baekie "lihatlah!orang bodohpun tahu kau habis melakukan hal menjijikkan dengan seseorang"

"bu-bukan Kai yang melakukanya..hiks" Baekie tak lagi menutupi wajahnya tetapi kini beralih menutupi lehernya agar orang lain tak bisa memperhatikan tanda menjijikkan itu "apa semalam Chanyeol tak ingat?..hiks...Chanyeol hampir memperkosa Baekie karena mengira Baekie sebagai Lulu...hiks..." mata bulatnya terlihat semakin bulat saat tercengang mendengar pengakuan namja dihadapanya

"a-apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin?"Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya "jadi sekarang kau mau menuduhku berbuat yang tidak- tidak hah?" tak segan-segan namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol mendorong namja mungil yang ada dihadapanya hingga jatuh tersungkur di trotoar.

"bukan Kai yang melakukanya tapi Chanyeol...Chanyeol..hiks..hiks..."banyak pejalan kaki yang melihat adegan dimana Baekie dengan pilu menangis ditrotoar. Karena rishi akan banyakanya mata yang menatap dirinya, Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan Baekie dan berlari pulang sendiri.

Masih dengan air mata mengalir si namja bernama Byun Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terkilir ke rumah baru milik calon appanya. Langkahnya terseok-seok karena harus, menahan sakit akibat dorongan Chanyeol. Perjalanan yang bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 15 menit kini membutuhkan hampir satu jam untuk mencapai rumahnya, ia terlalu sering berhenti ketika kakinya hampir mati rasa menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Saat mencapai pintu rumah yang ternyata dikunci, tubuh rapuh Baekie ambruk sebab tak kuasa menahan kakinya yang sudah tak sanggup digunakan sebagai penopang. Berkali-kali diketuknya daun pintu sambil terus terisak, berharap siapa saja dengan cepat membukanya.

Tepat saat seseorang menarik gagang pintu dari dalam, tubuh Baekie ikut tersungkur karena daun pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol sempat kaget saat melihat keadaan Baekie yang mengenaskan, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin membantu menolong namja yang sedang kesusahan berdiri itu. Dengan segala tumpuan yang ada disekitarnya Baekie berhasil mencapai kamar yang ada dilantai dua dan segera memasukinya. Chanyeol sendiri masih berada di depan pintu karena terlalu fokus mengamati Baekie yang sedang kesakitan disetiap langkahnya. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyusup dihatinya yang keras, pikiranya melayang saat ia dengan kasar mendorong namja mungil tersebut hingga tersungkur ditrotoar dan meninggalkanya sebagai tontonan.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol kini berdiri didepan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan nama Baekie, entah kapan tulisan itu sudah ada disana, sedangkan Baekie sendiri baru pindah kemarin. Dari luar Chanyeol bisa mendengar isakan-isakan menyakitkan dari dalam kamar tersebut, menandakan bahwa pimiliknya sedang menahan kesakitan yang amat dalam.

Chanyeol terlihat mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar Baekie, hampir satu jam lebih ia melakukanya sampai suara isakan atau pergerakan kecil tak tertangkap lagi oleh indra pendengaranya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar Baekie dan mulai masuk kedalam, berjingkat seperti maling agar pemilik kamar ini tak terbangun. Setelah diamati dari dekat Chanyeol melihat Baekie sudah tertidur dengan bercak-bercak air mata yang menghiasi wajah putihnya, seragam sekolahnya belum diganti dengan kaos biasa, membuat pemuda jangkuk itu mengerenyit dan memikirkan bahwa calon saudara tirinya sangat jorok.

Saat kakinya hendak melangkah keluar, mata bulat miliknya menangkap sesuatu benda yang tengah dipeluk Baekie dalam tidurnya. Posisi Chanyeol kini tengah berjongkok sambil menarik benda atau lebih tepatnya figura yang ada di pelukan namja yang tengah tertidur ini. Saat dipandanginya foto yang ada didalam figura tersebut, dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat senyum yang terasa lain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Disana ada Baeki yang pipinya sedang dicium oleh kedua orang tuanya dari arah kiri dan kanan, sedangkan namja mungil tersebut menghadap ke kamera dengan senyum lebar membuat mata sipitnya hanya terlihat segaris.

Diliriknya namja yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang, tanganya secara reflek terulur dan menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Baekie. Kemudian Jemarinya turun menelusuri pipi mulus namja bermarga Byun tersebut, sebuah tangan turut melingkupi jemari Chanyeol yang terhenti di pipi Baekie. Namja jangkung itu sedikit susah menelan salivanya, ada rasa takut jika dirinya ketahuan sedang meraba pipi namja yang tengah memegang tanganya itu.

"appa...Baekie rindu appa" Chanyeol sempat berjingkat kebelakang saat mendengar suara Baekie, dikiranya Byun Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi helaan nafas panjang yang Chanyeol keluarkan menandakan bahwa Baekie hanya mengigau. Hatinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan si mungil ini sendirian, akhirnya Chanyeol memantapkan hati untuk menemani Baekie, bagaimanapun semua ini memang kesalahanya hingga si mungil yang asyik tertidur itu menderita.

...

Ditempat lain seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin juga sedang berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang berada tepat disebelah rumah miliknya. Berarti Kai sedang berdiri didepan rumah Xi Luhan, alasan yang membuat kakinya berjalan kemari adalah karena perkataan eommanya. Eommanya berkata bahwa orangtua Luhan sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk seminggu kedepan, tapi dari tadi batang hidung Luhan tak terlihat berkeliaran. Jika dalam keadaan sendiri dirumah, namja bermarga Xi itu akan langsung menerobos kamar Kai dan menginvasi seluruh isinya, merasa paling berkuasa, padahal dirinya sedang menumpang tidur di rumah orang.

Terlalu lama berdiam diripun pintu rumah Luhan juga tak akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Maka dari itu Kai langsung masuk dan menuju salah satu kamar yang sudah sering disinggahinya. Keadaan didalam rumah sangat gelap karena lampu belum juga dinyalakan, meskipun hari sudah menjelang petang. Begitupun kamar yang ada dihadapan Kai, tak terlihat tanda-tanda dari pemiliknya. Tanganya meraba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu dan, BLAAAM. Lampu menyala membuat seseorang yang tergulung dalam selimut seperti kepompong terlihat jelas.

"ya...ya...Lu apa yang kau lakukan didalam selimut seperti itu?" Kai menarik-narik selimut yang membelit tubuh Xi Luhan

"eummm...Kai, sejak kapan kau datang?" Luhan mengucapkanya tanpa membuka mata dan semakin mengertakan selimut-selimut yang sempat tertarik oleh Kai.

"apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mau bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu?" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar tepat disebelah namja yang sedang asyik bergelung selimut.

"diamlah Kai!aku ingin tidur...disini dingin" dahi Kai mengerenyit mendengar ucapan Luhan, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini kedinginan sedangkan dirinya santai-santai saja dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

"apa kau sakit Lu?" Tanya Kai lagi

"aku tak tahu, hanya saja hari ini dingin sekali" mendegar kalimat "hari ini"membuat Kai mengingat kejadian bodoh yang dialaminya tadi pagi. mulai dari berangkat kesekolah sendiri tanpa Luhan, Membolos beberapa pelajaran, dipaksa Baekie masuk kelas tanpa keinginan untuk menyapa sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak sehat, hingga saat ini mereka tengah berdua didalam kamar tanpa pengawasan siapapun.

Karena suasana mendadak hening, Luhan memutar tubuhnya yang tadi menghadap ke tembok sehingga kini menghadap pada namja bernama Kim Jongin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah temanya itu masih ada disini atau tidak, ternyata Kai masih disampingnya dan asyik melamun.

"eh...maaf aku mengabaikanmu Lu!" Kai tersadar dari lamunanya karena merasa ada yang memperhatikanya "kemarilah..! aku akan membuatmu sedikit lebih hangat" Luhan mendekat ke arah namja berkulit tan tersebut, dengan sigap Kai ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan membiarkan kepala Xi Luhan tenggelam didadanya.

"eummm...hangat" racau Luhan yang teredam dada bidang milik Kai. Kai sendiri hanya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mencium puncak kepala Luhan, menghirup aroma wangi shampoo yang dipakai nama imut itu.

"apa kau sudah makan?"

"aku tak lapar Kai, aku hanya ingin tidur"

"baiklah!" selama Luhan memejamkan mata, Kai terus mengusap-usap punggung namja yang sering dipanggilnya Lulu itu. Helaan nafas panjang mengungkapkan ada beban berat yang tengah terjadi didalam hatinya, apakah ia boleh menghianati temanya demi orang yang ia cintai? Pikiran tersebut terus saja berputar-putar dikepalanya hingga matanya mulai sedikit berat dan lama kelamaan terpejam, menyusul Luhan kedalam dunia mimpi.

...

Hari masih cukup gelap ketika mata sipit itu mulai terbuka, hampir saja ia berteriak ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang tidur dengan kepala diatas kasur. Bukankah itu suatu kemajuan besar mengingat calon saudara tirinya tak pernah memberikan sedikitpun perhatian untuknya. Baekie baru sadar bahwa tanganya menggenggam sesuatu, tiba-tiba senyum manis diperlihatkanya ketika tahu bahwa yang digenggamnya adalah tangan Chanyeol.

"jika saja Chanyeol mau memperhatikan Baekie seperti Kai memperhatikan Lulu, Baekie pasti tak akan meminta apapun lagi pada tuhan" ucapnya pelan sambil memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol "ani...ani...kau tak boleh meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan Byun Baekhyun" ralat si mungil Baekie. Tubuhnya digerakkan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi, ketika kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri terasa sampai keseluruh tubuh ketika ia sadar bahwa kakinya sudah membengkak. Tapi si mungul Baekie tetap saja memaksa berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat terdengar suara pintu ditutup, sebenarnya ia mendengar semua yang Baekie ucapkan dan hal tersebut mampu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena selalu bertindak jahat pada namja yang menyayanginya itu.

BRAAAAK

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol bangkit dan segera berlari ke sumber kegaduhan. Tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika melihat Baekie sedang terduduk dilantai tanpa sebuah kaos, hanya celana panjang yang masih melekat ditubuh putihnya. Sadar dengan reaksinya yang lambat akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati Baekie yang sedang menahan tangis dan memijat-mijat kakinya yang bengkak. Namja jangkung tersebut menggendongnya kembali ke ranjang dan mendudukan Baekie disana, kakinya dilarikan menuju dapur untuk mengambil handuk dan air hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali, dilihatnya Baekie sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena tak kuasa menahan sakit dipergelangan kaki yang terkilir. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengompres tepat dimana kaki Baekie membengkak.

"apa ini gara-gara aku mendorongmu kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan pekerjaanya

"a-ani...awwww...i-ini bukan salah Chanyeol, ini gara-gara Baekie yang terlalu lemah sehingga mudah sekali jatuh hanya dengan sekali dorongan...awwwww" wajah Baekie terlihat sekali menahan sakit, karena bibir bawahnya sudah mengeluarkan darah sebab terlalu keras digigit.

"sepertinya kita harus kedokter!" saran Chanyeol, dan ketika ia mendongak melihat Baekie cepat-cepat diusapnya darah yang mulai keluar dibibir merah namja yang ada dihadapanya "jangan menggigit bibirmu terlalu kencang! Lihat bibirmu berdarah!" nada suara Chanyeol yang sedikit tinggi membuat Baekie kambeli ketakutan.

"mi-mianheee" ucap Bakie terbata-bata. Segera setelah Baekie meminta maaf, Chanyeol membawanya menuju mobil dan mengemudi menuju rumah sakit. Saat diperjalanan ia baru sadar bahwa Baekie tak memakai kaos. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan dan melepas kaos warna abu-abu miliknya. Baekie yang melihat hal tersebut kembali berpikiran buruk, mengingat sesuatu yang baru-baru ini dilakukan namja dihadapanya ketika mabuk.

"cepat pakailah ini! Apa kau tak malu kerumah sakit dengan keadaan begitu?" sadar bahwa ia bertelanjang dada, maka Baekie menerima kaos yang sudah disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

"go-gommawo" kalian tak perlu takut bahwa Chanyeol akan memamerkan tubuh atletisnya, sebab didalam kaos yang dilepasnya tadi ia masih memakai singlet berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit yang sama terlihat namja bernama Kim Jongin sedang menggendong seseorang yang diketahui adalah Luhan. Karena badan si kecil Luhan sangat panas diepelukanya saat ia baru bangun tidur, karena taka da siapapun dirumah Luhan akhirnya Kai membawanya ke rumah sakit sendiri, bahkan ia lupa untuk memberitahu eommanya.

Disaat Baekie dan Luhan diperiksa, tak sengaja Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kai di koridor panjang rumah sakit. Chanyeol segera menghampiri temannya yang sedang menunduk di kursi.

"Kai...!apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari kecil, lupa jika dilarang membuat gaduh di rumah sakit.

"ahh...kau sendiri mengapa disini?" Kai balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "Lulu demam, dia sedang diperiksa oleh dokter" jawab kai Nampak lemah da nada raut bersalah ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah khawatir. "hei...apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desak Kai ingin mengetahui alasan Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit

"ahh...itu Baekie kakinya terkilir, dia juga sedang diperiksa oleh dokter" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya "Kai apa aku boleh melihat Luhan?"

"te-tentu saja, tunggu sampai dokter selesai memeriksanya" entahlah ada rasa tidak rela saat Chanyeol ingin melihat keadaan Luhan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak mau menghalangi hubungan sahabatnya "dimana Baekie dirawat? Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar"

"dia ada diruang nomor 89" selesai mengatakanya seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Luhan, segera Chanyeol memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Kai lagi. Kai terus saja menatap pintu yang terlah ditutup dari dalam.

Kakinya kini melangkah menuju kamar 89, dengan pelan ia membuka pintu ruangan yang dihuni oleh Baekie, dan wajah sendunya diubah agar terlihat lebih ceria.

"hei... apa yang terjadi dengan si mungil Baekie?" Tanya Kai dibuat seceria mungkin saat pandangan mata Baekie menerawang jauh keluar jendela

"eh...Kai?apa yang Kai lakukan disini?siapa yang sakit?" berondong Baekie

"Lulu demam, dia juga dirawat disini sepertimu" Kai mengambil posisi duduk diranjang sebelah Baekie "kau terlalu ceroboh hingga terkilir seperti ini" terlihat si mungil itu tengah memproutkan bibirnya karena tak senang dibilang ceroboh.

"Baekie tak ceroboh Kai"protes namja bermarga Byun tersebut sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada "Kaaaai...apa Baekie boleh melihat Lulu?"

"mana bisa Baekie berjalan kesana jika kakimu terkilir"

"kumohon! Baekie hanya ingin tahu Apa Lulu baik-baik saja" Baekie menangkupkan kedua tanganya sambil memasang eyes smile agar Kai luluh dengan permintaanya

"baiklah aku akan menggendongmu sampai kesana" wajah imut itu kembali cerah, dan ia segera memposisikan badanya ke punggung Kai "astagaa...tak kusangka Baekie sangat berat" Kai berakting seoalah-olah membawa beban yang amat berat dipunggungnya. "awww apppo" Baekie memukul kepala Kai hingga namja tan tersebut mengaduh kesakitan

"Baekie tidak berat, Kai saja yang terlalu kurus" terlihat dua orang tersebut tertawa senang disepanjang lorong menuju kamar Luhan, dengan lengan kurus Baekie yang melingkar di leher Kai. Setelah sampai di kamar yang mereka tuju, dua orang lainya memeperhatikan kedatang Kai dan Baekie yang penuh dengan tawa. Salah satu diantara mereka mulai berkaca-kaca ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang dipeluk oleh temanya sendiri.

"Ka-Kai?" ucap namja yang sudah menitikan air mata. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika melihat seseorang memanggil Kai.

Satu pergerakan dari seseorang Park Chanyeol, dengan wajah marah si jangkung Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekie hingga si mungil itu terjatuh dilantai dan sedang mengerang kesakitan.

BUUUK

Chanyeol memukul Kai tepat di pipi sebelah kanan membuat darah segar mengalir disana. Lagi...Chanyeol memukul Kai berkali kali tanpa ada perlawanan apapun. Sedangkan dua orang lainya tengah menangis pilu melihat sahabat mereka saling baku hantam.

"Chanyeol...kumohon jangan pukul Kai lagi...hiks!" tangis Baekie mendekati mereka sambil menggeser tubuhnya perlahan lahan, karena ia tak bisa menggunakan kakinya "Park Chanyeol...berhenti!" kini Baekie yang berteriak membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan sigap Chanyeol menarik Baekie untuk berdiri, lupa bahwa si mungil itu tak bisa berjalan. Lalu digendongnya dan di bawa paksa si Baekie untuk kembali ke kamar. Dihempaskanya tubuh mungil Baekie dengan kasar, membuat pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan saat kakinya menyentuh ranjang dengan keras.

"awww...sakit Chanyeol" rintih Baekie sambil memegangi kakinya

"kau bilang itu sakit? Apa kau tak merasa bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat melihatmu sedang tertawa dengan Kai dalam posisi seperti tadi?" teriak Chanyeol tepat dimuka Baekie. Kemana larinya Chanyeol yang sempat berubah baik tadi? apa Chanyeol sudah kembali lagi menjadi namja dingin seperti sebelumnya? Pikiran Baekie terus berputar tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah-ubah.

"semuanya memang salah Baekie...maafkan Baekie!..hiks...seharusnya Baekie tak boleh mendapatkan perhatian siapapun bahkan dari Kai atau Chanyeol...hiks...mianhee...mianhee" air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras di permukaan wajah putih Byun Baekhyun. "Baekie hanya ingin melihat Lulu...hiks...tapi apa itu juga tak boleh? Baekie ingin seperti Lulu yang selalu disayangi semua orang, selalu diperhatikan...hiks!"

CUUUUP

Setan dari mana yang membuat Chanyeol berani mencium calon saudara tirinya itu? Entahlah, yang terjadi saat ini adalah Baekie terdiam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sedang melumat habis bibirnya hingga membengkak.

NYMBUNG DI CHAP 4

ParkOna : harusnya si udah, soalnya emang uda pernah di post di FB kok...

Guest: diliat nanti yah sayang...siapa pairing yg sebenarnya

pinoya : iyah sayang...dilanjutkok, apalagi nih ff sbnrnya uda tamat

ChoYeongie : yeah kita lihat nanti, apa bnr mereka sodaraan ato Cuma maen2nan doang

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : ini maksudnya kamu g suka kaibaek, apa maunya kaibaek? Hehe dr pd kepo dibaca ajah yah lanjutannya

Guest : haduh sayaaang...nih ff sbnrnya udah tamat jadi pairingnya g bisa diotak atik

BLUEFIRE0805 : tau tuh si yeol kenapa, kemungkinan 2 hari sekali updatenya, soal e nih ff sbnrnya udah tamat

sweetyYeollie : aduuuh aku baik2 saja sayang...ughh...senengnya ada yg nanyain kabar aku. Eh...aku tuh g berani bikin genre angst, soalnya kebnykan org malas baca, kedua takutnya kalo aku uda ngecap angst takutnya feelnya malah g ada. Makasih uda seneng sama cerita akuuuh

Aiiu d'freaky : aduuuh sayang, nih ff g macet kok, udah tamat dari tahon beruang loh...udah sampek chap doang kok

Guest : ditunggu yg sabar yah, kemungkinan aku postnya bakal 2 hari sekali

ssnowish : kalo jadi hunhan g deh say, soalnya sehun muncul ntaran jadi seseorang yg tak terduga...ahhh entar deh pasti tahu pairingnya siapa..hehe

Baekkidobe : kenapa semua org bilang nih ff Cuma sampek 2 chap ajah yah? Kamu bacanya di FP mana sih? Soalnya nih ff udah tamat sampek chap 6 dan uda ke publish semua.

Jiy : 2 hari sekali yah sayaaaaang post-nya

Dan terimakasih yang uda nge-view sampek 829, padahal nih ff uda pernah di post, jadi cukup seneng ketika yang lihat sampek muach...muach...buat kalian semua


	4. Chapter 4

Love happened 4

Pairing : belum ditemukan

Cast : Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai

Genre : Yaoi, romance, angast(boong pol, jgn percaya)

Depo leedong donghae

"_semuanya memang salah Baekie...maafkan Baekie!..hiks...seharusnya Baekie tak boleh mendapatkan perhatian siapapun bahkan dari Kai atau Chanyeol...hiks...mianhee...mianhee" air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras di permukaan wajah putih Byun Baekhyun. "Baekie hanya ingin melihat Lulu...hiks...tapi apa itu juga tak boleh? Baekie ingin seperti Lulu yang selalu disayangi semua orang, selalu diperhatikan...hiks!" _

_CUUUUP _

_Setan dari mana yang membuat Chanyeol berani mencium calon saudara tirinya itu? Entahlah, yang terjadi saat ini adalah Baekie terdiam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sedang melumat habis bibirnya hingga membengkak._

...

"mengapa Chanyeol menciumku?" Tanya Baekie setelah Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sepertinya namja jangkung itu juga tak mengetahui alasan mencium calon saudara tirinya.

"mianhee...lupakan saja apa yang barusan terjadi" dan Chanyeol meninggalkan si mungil Baekie sendirian dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi bantal yang menjadi tamengnya saat ini.

Setelah keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan bodohnya seseorang berteriak di lorong rumah sakit."BODOOOOOOH" teriak Chanyeol sekeras mungkin sambil meninju tembok rumah sakit. Mengapa laki-laki selalu melampiaskan kekesalanya pada tembok? apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa tembok sasaran mereka adalah benda yang keras.

.

.

.

Diruangan lain seorang namja yang tak kalah imut dari Baekie sedang menangis sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang pasien untuk menghampiri tubuh namja yang sudah babak belur oleh pukulan sahabatnya sendiri.

BRAAAAk

Dan namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian seorang Kim Jongin karena menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai yang keras.

"Lu...apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kai menghampiri Luhan yang mencoba mendekati sahabatnya dengan cara merangkak dilantai

"Ka-kaaaai" ucapnya lemas karena memang dirinya masih lemah oleh demam tinggi

Setelah berhasil meraih tubuh orang yang di hampirinya, Luhan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi keadaan Kai yang mengenaskan. Dirabanya wajah tampan Kai yang kini mulai membiru, sedangkan air mata Luhan tak kunjung berhenti.

"ini pasti sakit sekali" ujung bibir Kai yang mengeluarkan darah mulai di seka oleh namja dihadapanya, namun tak ada tanggapan apapun oleh Kai hanya saja ia balas menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya "kau pabbo...pabbo sekali...hiks... sudah tahu Chanyeol lebih kuat darimu...hiks... tapi kenapa kau diam saja? Paling tidak kau harus menghindar...hiks.."

"heiii...sudahlah, apa kau sendiri tak merasa sakit jatuh dari atas ranjang? Eummm?" Tanya Kai pelan dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan terus saja menggenggam jemari sahabatnya.

"pasti ini lebih sakit" dan tanpa izin dari Kim Jongin, seorang Xi Luhan mengecup pelan bibir namja berkulit tan tersebut. Ciumanya terasa asin karena air mata Luhan mengiringi ciuman mereka. Dilepasnya tautan bibir yang tadinya bersatu itu kemudian ditatapnya wajah tampan namja yang dihiasi luka dan lagi-lagi Xi Luhan mencium Kai lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Akhirnya keinginan Luhan tercapai sudah, karena kini Kai balas menciumnya dan mulai mendominasi keadaan.

"ayo kembali ke ranjangmu" ajak Kai sambil menggendong tubuh Luhan dan meletakkanya dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, selepas kegiatan intim yang mereka lakukan barusan

"Kai harus cepat mengobati lukanya! Aku takut wajahmu nanti tak tampan lagi" si mungil Luhan sudah bisa bercanda rupanya. Kai hanya membelai wajah Luhan.

"nanti saja aku masih ingin menemanimu disini" Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk temapat disebelahnya,

"kemarilah! Aku ingin kau memelukku" dan namja bermarga Kim Jongin itu meletakkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan yang mulai mencari posisi nyaman. Kai memeluknya dari belakang dengan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping sahabatnya itu. Mata Luhan mulai terpejam dengan mengenggam jemari yang melingkar diperutnya.

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol telah menghubungi tuan Park yang baru disadari tak ada dirumah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang Ini kabar yang buruk karena tuan Park dan nonya Byun belum bisa kembali karena cuaca buruk, angin berhembus kencang di daerah Daegu membuat sebagian besar warganya dihimbau untuk tidak berpergian selama 3 hari kedepan.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan setalah menutup sambungan telpon dengan appanya. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ada keharusan untuk merawat Baekie sampai appa dan eomma Baekie kembali. Dengan langkah pelan kaki panjangnya di paksakan untuk kembali ke ruang rawat calon saudara tirinya yang diyakini sedang menangis secara diam-diam.

Ketika dilihatnya wajah Baekie saat tidur dengan air mata yang mulai mengering, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, apalagi kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang dipakainya membuat namja jangkung itu bisa melihat dengan jelas warna merah yang mulai memudar di leher putih namja yang sedang tertidur.

Tanganya reflek terulur menarik kaos Baekie yang sudah melorot ke bahu, dan bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tak memperhatikan tubuh Baekie saat dia tidak memakai baju ketika di mobil sehingga tanda sebanyak itu baru disadarinya sekarang. Wajahnya diusap dengan kasar menandakan bahwa namja bermarga Park tersebut sangat frustasi.

"mianhee..." kita bisa mendengar permintaan maaf yang diucapkan dengan setulus hatinya dari seorang Park Chanyeol, bukankah itu suatu kemajuan pesat?.

...

Malam mulai merambati kota Seoul, terlihat namja yang kita kenal dengan nama Kai keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Bukan kamar Xi Luhan tapi ruang perawat untuk mengobati lukanya. Bertepatan dengan suara pintu tertutup Kai juga melihat Chanyeol keluar dari sebuah ruangan seorang dokter. Namja tan tersebut menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol yang terlihat lesu.

"apa ada berita buruk?" pertanyaan Kai membuat Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan berbalik menepuk bahu namja tan Kim Jongin

"Baekie harus memakai tongkat untuk dua minggu kedepan" rasanya suara Park Chanyeol begitu lemas dan ada rasa penyesalan didalamnya "maafkan aku karena tadi memukulmu terlalu kencang" kini mereka duduk di bangku lorong rumah sakit.

"tak kusangka kau tega memukul temanmu yang tampan ini hanya demi namja yang kau cintai" Kai mencoba melucu agar suasana tak canggung. "Park Chanyeol! Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan?" wajahnya sempat terlihat kaget namun dengan segera berganti dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"itu karena orang pabbo yang ada disebelahku tak kunjung jujur dengan perasaanya sendiri" dan giliran Kai yang menampakkan wajah kaget "mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan cinta kalian yang sudah tumbuh bahkan sebelum kalian berdua lahir"

"Chanyeol...maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud meng-"

"cepatlah ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Xi Luhan! Sepertinya aku sudah menyerah" desah Chanyeol pelan setelah memotong perkataan Kai yang belum selesai.

"kini giliranku untuk menggurui namja yang sok keren ini" Kai menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan serius membuat si jangkung mengerenyit antara ketakutan dan jijik di tatap seperti itu. "kau harus lebih memperhatikan Baekie! Dia sangat menyayangimu" Chanyeol menarik bibirnya sedikit ke atas sehingga terlihat sebuah senyuman yang samar setelah Kai menepuk bahunya. "sepertinya dia butuh banyak perhatian dari orang disekitarnya"

"untuk kali ini saja aku akan menyetujui usulanmu" lelaki memang seperti itu, dengan mudah memukul wajah temanya dan sedetik kemudian berbaikan seperti tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka "sepertinya aku tak membuat lenganmu cedera mengapa ada perban disana" tunjuk Chanyeol pada perban yang baru diganti oleh perawat yang mengobati wajahnya tadi.

"lupakanlah ini tak penting! Kulihat tanganmu juga sama denganku" namja bermata bulat itu menatap tangan yang menampakkan darah yang mulai mengering. "apa kau tak ingin melihat Luhan?" tawar Kai yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Chanyeol "baiklah...jaga Baekie dengan baik!"

Mereka berdua berpisah menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh namja yang sama-sama sedang dirawat. Chanyeol begitu kaget ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekie terjatuh dari ranjang dan meringis kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" suaranya terdengar agak tinggi membuat Baekie kembali ketakutan. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Bakie ke atas ranjang dan memeriksa kaki namja dihadapanya yang bengkak. "mulai saat ini kau harus mengatakan semua keinginanmu padaku! karena dua minggu kedepan kau akan kesulitan berjalan dan membutuhkan tongkat sebagai penopang"'

"Baekie tak mau, nanti Chanyeol kesulitan merawat Baekie yang manja"Chanyeol meyibak poni yang menutupi Baekie dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya karena mulai memerah.

"appa dan eommamu belum bisa pulang untuk merawatmu disini, jadi sementara ini kau boleh bergantung padaku"

"Baekie senang sekali...Baekie sayang Chanyeol" ini merupakan pelukan pertama Baekie yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol, meskipun di awal sempat terselip perasaan ragu untuk membalas pelukan si mungil di depanya ini. "apa Chanyeol akan menemani Baekie malam ini?" pertanyaan yang benar-benar manja dikeluarkan oleh Baekie ketika melepaskan pelukanya "ahh...jika Chanyeol tak mau tak papa, Baekie berani sendiri"

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu" wajah Baekie bagaikan mentari pagi yang baru muncul, benar-benar cerah sekali, apalagi senyumnya. Chanyeol hampir kesusahan menelan saliva saat eyesmile namja dihadapnya di pamerkan.

"apa sekarang aku boleh menemui Lulu? Ahh...lebih baik besok saja, pasti Lulu sudah tidur" pertanyaan yang diajukan sendiri ternyata dijawab sendiri oleh Baekie. Saat si mungil itu hendak mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas ranjang, tak sengaja ia melihat tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan darah.

"Chanyeol...tanganmu berdarah, Ini pasti sakit sekali" Baekie mengamati luka yang ada di tangan namja jangkung Park Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Bakie mencium luka tersebut dengan lembut sambil menutup matanya. Chanyeol berhasil di buat tercengang oleh pemandangan yang benar-benar baru dialaminya. "semoaga cepat sembuh...wwwwwuuuushhhh" ucapan terakhir Baekie diiringi gerakan tangan yang lucu menirukan pesawat terbang, berharap lukanya ikut terbang bersama kalimat "wuuuushhh" tadi.

...

Siapa sangka ternyata Chanyeol semalaman tidur diruangan yang sama dengan Baekie, meskipun tidak seromantis Kai dan Luhan, setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan.

Sinar matahari yang mulai menembus jendela-jendela rumah sakit, termasuk jendela ruang dimana Baekie dirawat. Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya karena sinar yang menyakiti mata. Pandangan matanya menyesuaikan keadaan disekitar dan tatapan tajam itu terhenti ketika melihat ranjang pasien yang kosong, tubuh jangkungnya dipaksa berdiri dengan cepat membuat kepalanya pusing seketika. Dengan wajah panik saat bangun tidur Chanyeol tetap terlihat tampan, tapi itu tak penting, yang harus diutamakan saat ini adalah Baekie yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamarnya sendiri.

Nafas Chanyeol mulai terputus-putus karena lelah mencari Baekie dipenjuru rumah sakit yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Namun otaknya berfikir dengan keras saat satu tempat ternyata belum di datanginya, dengan semua harapan yang dimiliki Chanyeol, ia melangkah menuju sebuah taman rumah sakit. Timbul perasaan khawatir saat mengehetahui orang yang baru saja menjadi bagian dari hidupnya menghilang, padahal dia tak pernah mengkhawatirkan apapun kecuali jika Luhan atau Kai kesusahan. Baekie yang awalnya dia acuhkanpun kini berbalik ia perhatikan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Park Chanyeol? Tapi Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu ada yang berubah dengan perasaanya.

Tenyata tempat terakhir yang terus saja ada dipikiranya ,merupakan tempat yang benar. Disana terlihat Baekie yang sedang tertawa sangat kencang sampai harus memegang perutnya saat melihat namja kecil yang tidak dikenal oleh Chanyeol sedang menari-nari dengan gerakan lucu. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir namja jangkung tersebut, dan langkah pelan digunakan untuk menghampiri Baekie yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaanya.

Chanyeol berjongkok di samping Baekie sambil meraih salah satu jemari namja bermarga Byun itu lalu digenggamnya dengan erat sehingga Baekie menoleh padanya.

"ku kira kau benar-benar menghilang" ucap si jangkung Chanyeol sambil menatap tepat ke mata Baekie, membuat si mungil itu berhenti tertawa dan mengabaikan sebentar bocah yang masih menari-nari dengan senang.

"Baekie hanya ingin jalan-jalan, tadi Chanyeol masih tidur jadi Baekie tak berani membangunkanmu" ucapnya senang sambil kembali menatap bocah yang ternyata sudah berhenti menari dan sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"yaaa...ajuthii! kau mengganggu kethenangan kami" mau tak mau Chanyeol menoleh pada bocah yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang dihadapanya

"ya...ya...aku bukan ajushi tau" protes Chanyeol membuat Baekie kembali tersenyum

"lalu kau thiapa? Pacal hyung cantik ini kah?" Baekie dan Chanyeol dibuat salah tingkah karena pertanyaan bocah yang baru mereka kenal itu.

"Sehuun...dia saudara Baekie, jadi kami bukan sepasang kekasih" jawaban jujur Baekie entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol terdiam, dia baru sadar bahwa Baekie lama kelamaan akan menjadi keluarganya.

"yieee...jadi Tehun masih punya kethempatan buat menikah dengan hyung chantik" teriak Sehuun kegirangan, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya diam sambil berpikir keras, apa yang dia pikirkan, siapa yang tahu?

"sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam, dokter mungkin mencarimu" ajakan tersebut lebih ditujukan pada Baekie karena Chanyeol sudah menarik salah satu tangan si mungil tersebut.

"hyung Tehuun mintak gendong! Dada Tehuun sakit" bocah bernama Sehuun itu merengek sambil memegangi dadanya. Baekie yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"kemarilah! Baekie akan menggendongmu" namun sebelum si mungil itu sampai di pelukan Baekie, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tubuh Sehuun. Baekie yang melihatnya agak sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang saudara tirinya lakukan "Chanyeol..biar Baekie saja yang menggendong Sehuun"

"ya..ya...dengan kaki seperti itu mana mungkin kau bisa menggendong si bawel ini" meskipun cara bicara Chanyeol agak keras, namun Baekie bisa merasakan niat si jangkung itu untuk membantunya menggendong Sehuun yang sedang kesakitan. "sebaiknya kita kembali, sepertinya si bawel ini akan segera menangis"

Seperti keluarga yang harmonis jika mereka tak mengetahui hubungan yang sebenarnya. Dengan Sehuun yang digendong oleh Chanyeol bagaikan appa dan anak yang saling menyayangi, sedangkan Baekie terlihat seperti seorang istri yang berjalan disamping mereka.

Sesampainya dikamar si kecil Sehuun, Chanyeol langsung berlari mencari dokter karena namja bawel itu terus saja meringis kesakitan. Baekie terus menggenggam tangan Sehuun untuk sedikit mengurangi kesakitan si kecil itu, meskipun Baekie tahu hal yang dilakukanya tidak berarti sama sekali.

Saat Chanyeol kembali dengan seorang dokter terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Sehuun, setelah di buka oleh dokter yang berjalan didepanya, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Baekie sudah tersungkur di lantai sambil menangis tapi tangisanya tak bersuara sama sekali.

Sang dokter langsung mendekati Sehuun yang masih menangis kesakitan, sedangkan Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekie yang masih dimarahi oleh seorang ajuhmma, mungkin ajuhmma itu adalah eomma Sehuun. Baekie masih menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya dengan salah satu lengan saat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Si mungil itu langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Terasa baju Chanyeol sedikit tertarik karena Baekie sudah meremas bagian depan kaosnya dengan kuat, digenggamnya jemari yang sedang menarik kaosnya dan dengan tatapan kesal Chanyeol menatap eomma Sehuun yang masih memarahi Baekie.

"ajuhmma hentikan semua ocehanmu! lebih baik kau urusi anakmu yang sedang kesakitan itu" karena suara Chanyeol yang terlampau keras dengan nada marah didalamnya membuat Baekie semakin mengeratkan peganganya.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari eomma Sehuun, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekie keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan tongkat yang menjadi penyanggah tubuh Baekie untuk dua minggu kedepan.

Chanyeol tak membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan milik saudara tirinya itu, mereka hanya duduk di bangku yang ada di lorong. Baekie yang ada dipelukanya karena posisi menggendong Chanyeol yang mirip dengan para pengantin, masih saja diam tak mau berbicara, hingga Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekie untuk menghadapnya.

"Chanyeol...hiks...Baekie jahat, Baekie pembawa sial, Baekie menyakiti Sehuun...hiks" si mungil itu menggusakkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, tak sengaja aroma tubuh si jangkung itu tercium oleh hidung miliknya, membuat Baekie sedikit merasa tenang.

"itu bukan salahmu, jadi berhentilah menangis!" kita semua tahu bahwa sikap dingin Chanyeol terhadap Baekie tidak bisa begitu saja hilang dengan mudah, perlu waktu yang lama. Tapi perhatian Chanyeol yang sedikit itu sudah membuat si mungil Baekie yang selalu kesepian menjadi sedikit bahagia.

"dulu Chanyeol tak suka dengan kedatangan Baekie, lalu Kai dan Chanyeol bertengkar ketika ada Baekie disana...hiks..., Sehuun juga begitu, sakit setelah bertemu dengan Baekie...hiks...Baekie pembawa sial...hiks" mendengar perkataan namja di pelukanya yang begitu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akhirnya Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menangkup kedua pipi mulus Baekie. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Chanyeol bisa memperhatikan detail kemulusan wajah putih saudara tirinya ini.

"sekali lagi kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu pembawa sial, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!" gertakan si jangkung itu membuat Baekie kembali meremas kaos Chanyeol hingga kusut dan bagian bawahnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Dan si kecil itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dimana pipinya masih di tangkup oleh namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens "jadi berhentilah menangis!" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Baekie.

"Baekie mau bertemu dengan Lulu" ucap Baekie manja dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali hanya untuk menyetujui permintaan si kecil tersebut "Baekie minta digendong di belakang, boleh kah?..hiks" masih ada sisa-sisa air mata ketika Chanyeol mengganti posisi Baekie agar berada dipunggungnya.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol membawa si mungil itu menuju ruangan Luhan, Baekie hanya terdiam sambil melingkarkan lenganya di leher namja yang tengah menggendongnya, sedangkan kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu tegap Park Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, dua orang yang tadinya bercanda kini menatap heran pada sosok yang memasuki ruangan. Dua-duanya menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kai memecah keheningan

"Baekie hanya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan" jawab Chanyeol ringan dan meletakkan Baekie di ranjang Luhan

"mengapa mukanya seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan yang heran melihat ekspesi Baekie yang mendung "eumm...kemarilah dan ceritakan padaku!" Luhan menarik Baekie agar posisinya lebih dekat

"apa Lulu sudah sehat?" Baekie membuka suara dan memperlihatkan wajah yang aneh karena memaksakan untuk tersenyum

"aku sudah agak sehat, hanya saja kejadian heboh kemarin membuatku shock" ucap Luhan sambil melirik Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian "badanmu itu lebih besar dari Kai, tapi kau tega memukul namja setipis dia" Luhan mengucapkanya sambil bersungut-sungut sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kai, bukanya marah tapi semuanya malah tertawa kecuali Baeki

"kemarin itu hanya insiden antar lelaki, jadi lupakan saja kejadian bodoh itu" ujar Kai sambil merangkul salah satu pundak Chanyeol, berharap Luhan dan Baekie mengerti bahwa tak ada dendam diantara mereka "hei...aku akan mentraktirmu kopi di kantin rumah sakit, ayo!" Kai menarik lengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah kamuflase seorang Kim Jongin agar meninggalkan Baekie dan Luhan sendiri.

Sepeninggalnya dua namja tampan tersebut, Luhan mengajak Baekie untuk tidur diranjangnya. Dengan posisi berhadapan Luhan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"apa ada yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Luhan lembut sambil membelai kepala Baekie, terlihat seperti Hyung dengan dongsaengnya.

"apa Baekie pembawa sial Lu?" perkataan si mungil dihadapanya membuat gerakan tangan dirambut Baekie terhenti, sedetik kemudian Luhan tersenyum dan kembali mengusap surai lembut tersebut.

"tentu saja tidak, Baekie bukan pembawa sial. Buktinya kami menyayangimu" kepala Baekie yang tadinya tertunduk, kini mulai bergerak untuk menemukan manik Xi Luhan "percayalah! Baekie bukan pembawa sial, Baekie itu orang yang menyenangkan, sabar, baik dan masih banyak lagi"

"Lulu juga baik, aku menyayangimu" ucap Baekie sambil menggenggam jemari Luhan lalu dimainkan "pantas saja Chanyeol menyukai Lulu" seketika itu juga Baekie menutup mulutnya karena apa yang diucapkanya barusan merupakan rahasia Chanyeol.

"Baekie bilang Chanyeol menyukaiku? Suka seperti cinta?" Luhan mulai berfikir tentang kejadian-kejadian dimana Chanyeol selalu memperhatikanya dan kejadian saat Kai selalu marah karena dirinya tidak peka terhadap sesuatu, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah perasaan Chanyeol. Sungguh bodoh karena ia baru mengatahui hal itu sekarang, apalagi kejadian saat di atap sekolah. Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Kai, pasti Chanyeol sakit sekali mendengarnya.

"Lu...kumohon lupakan apa yang Baekie katakan barusan, dan jangan bicarakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol. Baekie takut Chanyeol marah lagi dengan Baekie" si mungil itu terus saja memohon hingga air matanya ingin keluar lagi, Luhan mengeratkan genggamanya dan tersenyum pada Baekie

"aku tak akan mengatakanya pada Chanyeol, jadi Baekie tenang saja" secercah harapan yang dikatakan Luhan akhirnya mengembalikan senyum Byun Baekhyun "apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Baekie mengangguk antusias mendengar permintaan Luhan

"apa Baekie menyukai Kai?" hati Luhan berdetak lebih kencang dari keadaan normal saat menunggu jawaban namja yang masih saja tersenyum di hadapnya ini.

"tentu saja Baekie menyukai Kai" DEEG...Luhan hampir saja berhenti bernafas ketika mendengar jawaban yang terdengar riang dari Baekie "Baekie juga menyukai Lulu dan Chanyeol" pernyataan terakhir Baekie membuat Xi Luhan menegrutkan dahinya, agak janggal dengan ucapan namja didepanya itu.

"maksud Baekie?" Luhan kembali was-was akan jawaban yang akan diterimanya

"Baekie tak hanya menyukai Kai, tapi juga menyukai Lulu dan Chanyeol, Karena kalian semua menyayangi Baekie" entah kenapa Luhan akhirnya bernafas sangat lega ketika mengetahui kata suka yang dimaksudkan oleh Baeki., rasa suka terhadap Kai adalah suka dan sayang terhadap teman, bukan rasa cinta sebagai pasangan.

"sebenarnya aku menyukai Kai" ucap Luhan malu-malu

"tapi setahu Baekie, Kai juga menyukai Lulu. Jadi Baekie akan mendukungmu" kedua namja itu sama-sama melempar senyum kebahagiaan, namun salah satu dari mereka berubah cemas "lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol juga menyukai Lulu?"

"aku juga tak tahu Baekie, apa aku harus melupakan Kai agar tak menyakiti Chanyeol? Kami bertiga sudah berteman dari kelas satu, aku takut hubungan kami bertiga hancur"

"Baekie juga tak tahu Lu, tapi apapun keputusan Lulu, Baekie akan mendukung"

"sebenarnya dulu aku takut bahwa Baekie akan merebut Kai dariku, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa Baekie tak mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu" Baekie sempat merasa bersalah karena ucapan Luhan, Ia kembali menyalahkan keberadaanya yang membuat orang tak nyaman

"maafkan Baekie, Baekie tak mungkin merebut Kai"suara si mungil itu mulai bergetar "Baekie juga iri dengan Lulu karena disayangi semua orang, tidak seperti Baekie...hiks" wajah Luhan kini panik karena melihat air mata yang mulai mengaliri dari mata namja yang ada dihadapanya, namun dengan perlahan Luhan mengahapus air mata tersebut dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"kita sama-sama bodoh, karena takut dengan sesuatu yang tidak penting" sedikit senyum kembali di wajah manis Baekie karena menganggap perkataan Luhan sebagai sesuatu yang patut untuk ditertawakan.

.

.

.

Dua namja tampan yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian banyak orang termasuk beberapa pasien dan suster rumah sakit, mulai memasuki satu ruangan yang sama dan Nampak wajah mereka yang kaget karena melihat pemandangan yang menggemaskan. Namja yang kita ketahui bernama Baekie dan Luhan sedang tertidur di satu ranjang dengan wajah berhadapan dan saling memegang tangan, neommu kyeoptaaaa. Chanyeol dan Kai saling berpandangan saat melihat adegan yang tak biasa tersebut.

Salah satu diantara mereka mulai menggendong namja bernama Byun Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya dan keluar dari dalam ruangan tanpa membangunkan namja mungil tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena merasakan sebuah pergerakan di sampingnya. Saat melihat tempat disebelahnya kosong, namja bermarga Xi itu tiba-tiba bangun dan panik. Seorang yang memperhatikanya dari sofa di ruangan yang sama hanya menahan tawa ketika melihat gaya bangun tidur Luhan yang aneh.

"kau mencari apa?" kini Kai mendapatkan perhatian Luhan yang sedari tadi tak menyadari keberadaan namja berkulit tan tersebut. Kai mendekati ranjang Luhan dan dengan lembut merapikan rambut pirang madu milik sahabatnya yang terlihat acak-acakan saat bangun tidur.

"Baekie menghilang?" ucap Luhan masih dengan waja Panik. Kai tak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat tingkah lucu Xi Luhan.

"Baekie tak menghilang. Kau jangan panik seperti itu!" telapak tanganya masih menyingkap helaian-helaian rambut namja dihadapanya, mesikipun tatanan rambut milik Luhan terlampau rapi sehingga terlihat seperti gaya jadul tahun 70-an dengan gaya klimis kesamping "dia dibawa Chanyeol kembali keruanganya. Baekie sudah diperbolehkan pulang"

"yaaaah...jadi Baekie sudah boleh pulang? Lalu kapan giliranku?" terlihat sekali wajah kesal Luhan karena masih harus berada di rumah sakit lebih lama dari pada Baekie. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan membuat Kai terus tertawa dengan raut muka Luhan yang gampang berubah "rambutku kau apakan sehingga aneh begini?" kesal namja mungil yang terlihat aneh itu sembari jarinya mengacak-acak rambut miliknya agar kembali berantakan.

"aku tak tahu yang terpenting adalah kita harus bersiap menghadapi kemurkaaan eomma karena tak menemukan kita berdua di rumahmu. Aku lupa memberi tahu eomma kalau kau kubawa ke rumah sakit, hehehe" saat Kai tertawa aneh Luhan melempar sebuah bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampan sahabatnya

"bagaimana mungkin kau lupa memberitahu eommamu? Jangan-jangan kau juga tak memberitahu kedua orang tuaku?" lagi-lagi senyuman bodoh Kim Jongin yang terlihat di wajahnya, membuat Luhan semakin geram karena yakin bahwa dugaanya benar seratus persen "aiiiishhh...Jongin Pabbbo" namja imut itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan kasar dan menatap tembok agar wajahnya tak menghadap ke arah Kai.

"aku paling senang melihat Luhan kembali menjadi Lulu milik Kim Jongin" tak ada ekspresi kesal, bahagia, atau malah berbunga-bunga. Wajahnya terlalu datar untuk bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Xi Luhan atas perkataan Kai yang memberi harapan bagi orang yang menyukainya.

"sejak kapan aku menjadi milikimu?" DEG...Kai berhenti tertawa

"ahahaha...memangnya kau tak mau kuanggap sebagai milikku? Ahh...kau memang hanya sahabatku selamanya" lagi-lagi sebuah bantal kembali mengenai tubuh Kai, namun kini mengenai perut bukan wajahnya "kenapa kau melampariku dengan bantal?" keluh namja tampan itu sambil kakinya melangkah mendekati Luhan, dilihat wajah sahabatnya kini berlinang dengan air mata "mengapa kau menangis?" Kim Jongin berjongkok tepat dihadapan Luhan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik itu.`

"apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" namja tampan itu sampai terjungkal kebelakang karena mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang menuruutnya terlalu sensasional. Sedangkan orang yang menanyakan hal tersebut masih menangis sambil menarik-narik sarung bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya.

"tentu saja aku menyukaimu, jika tidak mana mungkin kita berteman sampai sekarang" bukanya berhenti menangis, Luhan malah semakin keras terisak.

"aku ingin..hiks..sendiri, kau pergilah!...hiks" Luhan mengusir Kai dari dalam ruangan, namun sebelum namja bermarga Kim itu beranjak dari posisinya, ia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lembut dan mengusapnya pelan.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan amat pelan, Kai menarik napas panjang sambil mengusap wajah tampanya dengan salah satu telapak tangan. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada pintu yang membatasi keberadaannya dan Luhan.

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah pengorbanan? Maka kalian bodoh. Ini menyangkut hati bukan sumbangan pada seseorang agar orang yang kita bantu bahagia. Setiap kalian jatuh cinta lalu kalian merelakan kebahagiaanmu demi orang yang kau cintai karena dia mencintai orang lain, lalu kapan kalian akan bahagia? Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga. Apalagi untuk kasus Kai dan Luhan, mereka sama-sama bodoh, bagaimana tidak? Sudah jelas saling menyukai, kenapa harus pura-pura buta dengan perasaan sendiri?

.

.

.

Dilain tempat terlihat seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun sedang mengeliat malas di atas sebuah kasur dengan ukuran King size. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat mendapati dirinya tak ingin bangkit, namun mau tak mau keadaan disekitar yang berubah dan tidak dikenalinya membuat namja tersebut terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Baekie dimana?" Baekie sendiri tak tahu pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan kepada siapa, karena tidak ada orang didalam ruangan.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya" suara bass yang begitu mantap ditambah pemandangan yang amat menggoda membuat Baekie memandang ke arah pintu kamar mandi untuk melihat seorang namja tampan dengan handuk di pinggangnya dan handuk kecil di kepala. Baekie hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan memasang tampang polos "kita dimana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"kita dirumah, tadi saat kau tidur aku membawamu pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang padat.

"eh...kenapa memakai baju? Padahal Chanyeol kan seksi kalau seperti tadi" SREEEET...Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ke arah namja yang mengatakan dirinya seksi, sungguh ini diluar dugaan bahwa namja sepolos Baekie berani mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu. Karena terus dipandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh, akhirnhya si mungil itu bersuara.

"eummm...apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Baekie?" sebenarnya Chanyeol agak tak tak percaya dengan ucapan mesum Baekie, karena sekarang hanya ekspresi bingung di tambah imut karena bibirnya mengerucut terlihat di wajahnya "ka-kau menyukaiku yang tak memakai baju?" anggukan imut diterima Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

"ehhh..tapi kalaau Chanyeol tak memakai baju, nanti kedinginan. Ani...ani...Baekie tak suka kalau Chanyeol tak memakai baju, nanti sakit" ralat namja imut itu dengan cepat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia berkata _"ini baru si polos Byun Baekhyun"_

"kapan eomma dan appa pulang? Ak merindukan mereka" kepalanya tiba-tiba menunduk karena rindu dengan eommanya "kalau Baekie sakit pasti eomma yang merawat" selimut yang dipakainya mulai kusut karena ditarik berulang-ulang.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang merawatmu?" lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol yang ketus mulai terdengar, membuat Baekie mengerucutkan bibir seketika.

"baru bertanya saja Chanyeol sudah marah sama Baekie, apalagi jika Chanyeol merawat Baekie sampai sembuh?" karena tersadar dari kesalahanya, akhirnya Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekie dan mengusap surai rambutnya pelan.

"maafkan aku karena sudah kasar padamu, tapi mulai saat ini kau tak perlu sungkan meminta pertolongan padaku. nanti juga kita akan menjadi saudara jadi aku harus belajar menerimamu mulai dari sekarang" setelah mengucapkanya Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar untuk menonton TV dibawah dan meninggalkan kamarnya yang berisi Byun Baekhyun.

Keduanya sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang hampir berkaitan, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Ada suatu perasaan yang tidak biasa yang mulai merayapi hati mereka berdua.

Author POV end

Baekhyun POv

Kenapa saat mendengar kata saudara rasanya Baekie tidak senang yah? Padahal dari pertama Baekie yang paling antusias dengan pernikahan eomma dan tuan Park, ah...Baekie harus memanggilnya appa mulai saat ini. Sebenarnya Baekie senang mempunyai keluarga baru, apalagi Chanyeol sekarang sudah baik sekali dengan Baekie. Kau tak boleh berfikir yang aneh-aneh Byun Baekhyun, dia itu akan menjadi saudaramu, iyah..saudara.

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Kenapa semakin hari aku semakin tak bisa memebiarkan bocah polos ini sendirian? Apa yang terjadi padaku? mungkin aku terlalu lama denganya sehingga sekarang luluh dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Aishhhh...kau bodoh Park Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bodoh, tak kusangka pikiranku mengingat adegan saat aku menciumnya setelah memukul Kai. Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa aku memukul Kai dengan beringas lalu mencium Baekie setelahnya. Apa karena tak ingin melihat Luhan sakit? Atau karena tak suka melihat Baekie yang bisa tertawa lepas bersama Kai? Ehhh...pikiran dari mana itu? Kenapa aku tak senang, astaga sekarang kau mulai gila Park Chanyeol karena mempunyai pikiran seperti itu pada calon saudaramu.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Hari mulai gelap ketika terdengar teriakan yang memanggil nama Park Chanyeol. Dengan segera namja pemilik nama tersebut menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu

"Baekie ingin mandi, tapi Baekie tak bisa berjalan. Lagi pula Baekie lupa meletakkan tongkat dimana?" mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekie, Chanyeol menhampirinya dan mengangkat tubuh kurus itu ke kamar mandi "gommawo " Baekie melingkarkan lenganya di leher Chanyeol dan tersenyum ke arah namja tampan itu.

Sekitar setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi, Baekie kembali berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol untuk membawanya kembali keluar. Tanpa babibu lagi, namja tampan bermarga Park itu membantu Baekie dan meletakkanya diatas ranjang.

Saliva Chanyeol tiba-tiba susah sekali di telan karena melihat pemandangan tubuh Baekie yang hanya memakai handuk di pingganya.

"apa Baekie seksi seperti Chanyeol?" astaga kenapa namja ini tak sadar kalau Chanyeol sedang memendam hasrat yang tengah bertarung sengit di dalam batinya. Ditambah pertanyaan yang mengundang pikiran yang tidak tidak. Park Chanyeol cepatlah sadar! Apa pantas kau melihat calon saudaramu seperti itu?

Meskipun pikiran baik dan pikran jahatnya sudah bertarung sengit, tapi hasil akhirnya adalah pikiran jahatnya yang muncul. Kenapa harus begitu? Chanyeol membungkuk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Baekie yang tengah menunjukkan eyesmile setelah bertanya tadi.

Chanyeol mengangkat tanganya dan meletakkanya di leher Baekie, diusap dengan lembut leher putih tersebut, kemudian ditarik mendekat ke arahnya. "kau sungguh seksi Byun Baekhyun" saat mengatakanya, hidung mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja, membuat namja bernama Baekie agak sedikit gugup.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

Di part ini saya bikin banya percakapanya, karena saya ingin menerangkan yang gelap dan menggelapkan yg terang *lho?

Kan bnyk tuh hal2 yg tersembunyi di dalam pikiran kai, luhan, baekie, chanyeol. Makanya disini mulai dijelaskan. Kalian jelas g tapi?

ENGGGAAAAAK

Yah sudah kalau g jelas kekantor polisi ajah yah, saya mau bunuh diri dulu.

Maaf aku kemaren nggak post nih ff, karena kelupaan. Nyampek kos udah tewas duluan jadi g sempet buka2 ff


	5. Chapter 5

Love happens 5

Pairing : mulai terbaca...

Cast : Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai

Genre : Yaoi, romance, family

Depo leedong donghae

Chanyeol mengangkat tanganya dan meletakkanya di leher Baekie, diusap dengan lembut leher putih tersebut, kemudian ditarik mendekat ke arahnya. "kau sungguh seksi Byun Baekhyun" saat mengatakanya, hidung mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja, membuat namja bernama Baekie agak sedikit gugup.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

...

"A-Appa..? tadi Bekie kelilipan, itu saja" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa detak jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik. Namun dengan kegugupan yang jelas ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Appanya dengan sebuah kebohongan. "eum...sejak kapan appa sampai?" Chanyeol mencoba berbasa basi saat dilihatnya sang Appa masih menatapnya dengan curiga.

"tu- Appa...dimana eomma Baekie" Baekie menatap tuan Park dengan tatapan bingung karena tak menemukan eommanya.

"eommamu sedang di Daegu, setelah dari Busan kami kesana. Ternyata nenekmu sakit jadi eommamu berniat merawatnya beberapa hari" tuan Park mendekati Baekie dan mengusap kepalanya lembut "Appa pulang hanya karena Khawatir dengan keadaan kalian, ternyata kalian rukun-rukun saja. Appa jadi lega" Baekie tersenyum lembut pada tuan Park dan segera mengambil kaos yang ada disebelahnya.

"kami baik-baik saja Appa. Lalu kapan eomma akan pulang?"

"besok Appa akan menjemputnya, apa kau ingin ikut?" Baekie mneggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"eumm...Baekie ingin kerumah sakit besok, ada sesuatu yang ingin Baekie lakukan. Baekie hanya menitip salam pada halmonie agar cepat sembuh"

"baiklah" saat tuan Park hendak keluar dari kamar putranya, ia tiba-tiba menengok kebelakang "apa kalian tidur berdua sekarang?" pertanyaan tadi ditujukan kepada dua namja yang ada di kamar tersebut

"hanya untuk sementara saja...si kecil ini pasti kesusahan jika tak ada orang disampingnya" jawab Chanyeol yang sedari tadi Nampak di abaikan.

"Baekie tidak kecil Chanyeoool...hanya kurang tinggi saja" setelah mengucapkanya, Baekie mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"kecil ya kecil saja...kurang tinggi dan kecil memang apa bedanya?" entah sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi jahil terhadap Baekie? Sang Appa yang melihat kelakuan dua putranya hanya tersenyum lebar dan tanpa mereka sadari orang tua tersebut sudah pergi dengan pelan dan tenang.

...

Hari sudah menjelang pagi saat terlihat tiga orang namja sedang duduk di meja makan. Salah satu diantara mereka yang paling jangkung tak bisa berhenti menggerakkan badanya karena salah tidur.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya Baekie sambil memasukkan sebuah sendok ke dalam mulutnya, dan ditahan disana selema beberapa detik.

"aku salah tidur, badanku sakit semua" jawab Chanyeol sambil memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dank e kanan

"ini pasti karena Baekie tidur di ranjang Chanyeol. Mianhee...Baekie selalu merepotkan" tanpa melepaskan sendook yang ada di mulutnya, Baekie menundukkan kepala tanda menyesal.

"jangan mulai lagi kecil, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu gengsi menolak ajakanmu tidur seranjang"

"kalau begitu nanti malam Chanyeol berarti tak akan menolak jika Baekie ajak tidur seranjang?"

"ehh...kau-?"

"sudah-sudah. Appa mau pergi sekarang, Baekie apa kau tak ingin ikut sampai ke rumah sakit? Appa akan mengantarmu?" dengan antusias Baekie mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih ke kursi Appa barunya.

"jadi kau membolos Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan agak kesal karena ia tetap harus bersekolah.

"Baekie kan masih sakit, apa ini bisa dibilang membolos?" Baekie bertanya pada Appanya dan dijawab sebuah gelengan saja "Baekie tidak memboloskan kok, Chanyeol saja yang iri"

Baekie dan tuan Park meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat kesal di depan meja makan. Karena suasana yang sunyi, mau tak mau Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke garasi dan mengeluarkan sepeda motor warna hitam. Sudah lama ia membiarkan motor kesayanganya terongak di garasi sehingga sedikit berdebu. Chanyeol yakin bahwa hari ini suasana kelas akan terasa sepi karena ketidak hadiran Baekie, Kai dan Luhan.

...

Benar saja dugaan Park Chanyeol, sedari tadi ia terus saja menguap. Padahal jam pelajaran baru di mulai setengah jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranya melayang pada Baekie, kira-kira apa yang dilakukanya di rumah sakit? Apa ia menjenguk Luhan?

Chanyeol Pov

Kenapa dari tadi pikiranku melayang pada si kecil itu? Aku tahu jika pelajaran hari ini membosankan, tapi tak ada yang menyuruhku memikirkan Byun Baekhyun. Dan sejak kemarin kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit hati saat mulai mengikhlaskan Luhan untuk temanku Kai?

Tapi kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun? Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi saudaraku. Perasaanku terhadap Luhan sudah hampir tiga tahun tapi dengan mudah hilang terbawa angin saat si kecil itu mengusik kehidupanku yang tenang. Eomma apa aku boleh mempunyai perasaan seperti ini pada calon saudara tiriku? Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju jika Appa menikah lagi, tapi aku juga tak tega jika melihat Baekie sedih karena tak jadi memiliki saudara. Apa aku harus memabatalkan pernikahan Appa demi perasaanku yang baru kemarin ini? Eomma beri aku jawaban!

Eumm...apa si kecil itu sudah pulang kerumah dengan selamat? Astagaaa...sejak kapan kau menjadi perhatian seperti ini Park Chanyeol? Dulu saja kau jahat sekali denganya, tapi sekarang? Tak melihat sebentar saja kau sudah kelimpungan.

PLEEETAK

Astga...sakit sekali...siapa yang menimpukku menggunakan kapur?

"Park Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah selesai melamun?" Ternyata itu suara Park songsaenim yang berdiri dengan gagah di depan papan tulis "jika sudah kuharap kau mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan sekarang"

"aishh...baiklah songsaenim" kali ini aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Semua gara-gara Baekie

Chanyeol Pov end

Author Pov

Terlihat seorang namja yang terbilang cukup imut sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan sebuah makam. Banyak orang yang juga menangis sama seperti dirinya. Apa kalian tahu mengapa namja imut bernama Baekie menangis? Baiklah aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Oh Sehuun bocah kecil yang kemarin ditemui Baekie di taman kini sedang tertidur pulas di dalam tanah yang dingin, ia sudah menutup mata untuk selamanya. Sebenarnya saat Baekie ke rumah sakit ia sudah menemukan kamar Sehuun yang kosong, sehingga ia bertanya pada seorang suster. Ketika sang suster memberitahu berita pahit tersebut maka Baekie dengan segera meminta alamat rumah Sehuun untuk mengantarkan kepergianya. Baekie benar-benar lupa jika kakinya masih sakit, tapi ia tetap memaksa pergi ke rumah Sehuun menggunakan taksi.

Tepat saat taksi berhenti, peti berisi tubuh Sehuun baru akan dibawa ke tempat persemayaman terakhir. Eomma Sehuun sempat melihat kedatangan Baekie namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa, yeoja tersebut lebih sibuk untuk menangisi kepergian putra satu-satunya.

Pemakaman telah berakhir tapi Baekie masih saja menangis di atas pusara Oh Sehuun. ia benar-benar merasa bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya. Baekie terus saja berandai-andai jika ia kemarin tak menyuruh Sehuun menari di taman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Sehuunie...hiks...mianheee...hiks...Hyung jahat padamu...hiks...ini karena kau bertemu Hyung yang pembawa sial...hiks" dengan berat hati dilangkahkanya kaki Baekie menuju jalan pulang kerumah tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun, ia hanya berjuang menggunakan kakinya yang terluka agar sampai di rumahnya yang nyaman dengan keberadaan Chanyeol didalamnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol...Baekie jahat...hiks...Baekie pembawa sial...hiks...Chanyeol salah...hiks...Baekie memang pembawa sial...hiks" meskipun dari tadi tujuanya adalah rumah keluarga Park, tapi ia tak tahu sedang berada dimana dirinya sekarang. Yang ia tahu kakinya bertambah sakit karena terlalu lama berjalan. Baekie sedang menangis sendirian diatas ayunan kecil yang ada disebuah taman.

"Chanyeol...hiks...Baekie takut...ini dimana...hiks?" si kecil itu menangis sambil mengusap air mata dengan kasar menggunakan satu lenganya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol yang mendengar bel pulang sekolah langsung memacu motornya ke rumah, berharap Baekie sudah ada disana ketika ia membuka pintu. Entah apa yang dipikranya saat itu, yang pasti ia merasa bahwa keadaan Baekie tidak baik-baik saja.

Setelah memasuki gerbang rumahnya, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan motor besarnya di halaman rumah tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan orang akan tergiur untuk mencurinya.

BRAAAK

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, menandakan bahwa orang yang membukanya sedang terburu-buru atau kesal.

"KECIIIIL AKU SUDAH PULANG" teriak Chanyeol membahana di dalam rumah, meskipun begitu ia tak mendapat tanggapan apapun "HEI BYUN BAEKHYUN APA KAU SUDAH PULANG?" lagi-lagi ia berteriak, tapi kali ini ia juga melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Saat pintu kamar dibuka dan tak ada siapapun disana Chanyeol langsung melarikan kakinya mengelilingi segala penjuru rumah. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada Baekie disana.

"aishhh...kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkan bocah kecil itu?" ucapnya frustasi sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

...

"Lu..."panggil seseorang bernama Kai, sembari memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam kamar pasien "hei...cepat bangun aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" hening...tak ada respon dari namja yang dari tadi ia panggil. Karena terlalu lama akhirnya Kai mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya entah kemana, tanpa adanya penolakan sedikitpun.

Disebuah taman yang sama, dimana Baekie, Chanyeol, dan Sehuun pernah datangi. Kai membawa Luhan kesana, di taruhnya Luhan diatas sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke air mancur yang ada di tengah kolam.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Luhan datar, tak ada raut wajah bahagia atau usil disana

"aku tak suka melihat wajah jelekmu yang seperti itu" ucap Kai, wah...dia tak sadar bahwa ada macan yang sedang mengamuk di dalam diri Xi Luhan "ubah dulu wajahmu baru aku akan memberitahu kejutanya"

"apa aku harus merubah wajahku seperti Lee Minho dulu baru kau mau memberikan kejutanya. Lebih baik tak usah saja" bukanya menuruti keinginan Kai, Luhan malah semakin menekuk wajahnya yang tampan.

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau tahu kejutanya, sebaiknya kuberikan saja ini untuk Baekie atau Chanyeol"

"yasudah berikan saja!" Luhan beranjak dari bangku taman tersebut.

GREEEB

Sebelum kakinya jauh melangkah, sebuah lengan terlebih dahulu memeluk lehernya dari arah belakang. Dengan Lembut Kai menggiring Luhan agar duduk dipangkuanya.

"mana mungkin hal sepenting ini aku berikan pada orang lain heeem?" bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah suara Kim Jongin "berikan tanganmu padaku!" karena respon Luhan terlalu lama, akhirnya Kai menarik lengan sebelah kiri Luhan dan memasangkan sesuatu di jari manisnya.

"Ka-Kai...ini?" Tanya Luhan tergagap karena tak percaya dengan benda yang sudah melingkar di jari manisnya

"iyah...ini cincin hadiah menembak di kios saat musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu" jawab Kai "bukankah dulu cincinya terlalu besar sehingga kita memasukkanya ke dalam kotak ajaib dan menguburnya di tanah"

"bukankah ada sepasang? Lalu mana satunya?" tepat saat Luhan selesai bertanya Kai sudah menyerahkan pasangan cincin tersebut

"ini...cepat pasangkan di jariku atau kita tak akan pernah menikah" goda Kai pada Luhan yang sudah dengan cepat merebut cincin yang disodorkanya

PLEEETAK

"aww...appppo Lu" teriak Kai sambil mengusap dahi yang di pukul telak oleh Luhan

"Pabbo...kenapa kau membuka kotak ajaib kita tanpa mengajakku?...ini menyebalkan..dan siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu?" Luhan memproutkan bibirnya, tapi Kai malah tertawa melihatnya

"bukankah kau yang mengatakanya di kertas ini" kini Kai memamerkan kertas yang sudah berwarna kekuningan dengan tulisan yang amat sangat jelek. Luhan tertegun saat menyadari tulisan siapa itu.

"ya...ya...kenapa kau mengambil kertas permohonanku?" teriak Luhan sambil menyahut kertas yang ada ditangan Kai "lalu dimana kotak ajaibnya?" todong Luhan berapi-api. Entah sejak kapan Kai membawa tas dipunggungnya, karena sekarang ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersenyum saat melihat isi di dalamnya. Disana ada dua sepatu dengan ukuran untuk anak 7 tahun. Sebelah kanan berwarna putih dengan gambar penguin, sedangkan yang satu berwarna biru dengan gambar bola.

"haha yang putih ini sepatumu dan yang biru sepatuku" teriak Luhan senang saat membongkar isi kotak ajaib miliknya dan Kai.

Lalu dikeluarkan sebuah robot gundam dengan coretan nama Kai di kaki sang robot, lalu ada sapu tangan kesayangan Luhan yang berwarna merah dengan gambar kelinci, ada selotip gambar pororo, gantungan kuci bola dan entah banyak lagi barang tak penting lainya.

"tunggu dulu...kurasa waktu itu kau juga menaruh sebuah amplop jelek warna pink kedalam kotak ini, lalu dimana sekarang?" si kecil itu terlalu bersemangat mengeluarkan barang yang ada didalamnya karena satu benda penting milik Kim Jongin tak ada disana. Luhan melirik Kai yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. "jangan-jangan kau sudah mengambilnya? Cepat berikan padaku...!"

"shirooo...itu milikku?" tolak Kai

"kau curang...padahal kau sudah membuka surat milikku tapi sekarang kau tak mau memperlihatkan isi suratmu. Aku marah" Luhan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dan memproutkan bibirnya, aksi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"baiklah...aku memang selalu kalah pada aksi ngambek Xi Luhan" bersamaan dengan perkataanya tersebut, Kai mengeluarakan sebuah benda dari dalam kantong celananya. Lalu dengan pelan ia memberikanya pada Luhan

Dengan cepat namja mungil itu mengambil surat warna pink dari tangan Kai, takut-takut kalau surat tersebut ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya.

"hihihi...tulisanmu jelek sekali kai" ejek Luhan saat membuka isi surat tersebut "jika sudah besar nanti Kim Jongin Ingin me-" namja bermarga Xi itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ditulis Kai saat masih kecil dulu.

"kenapa kau berhenti? Apa kau tak bisa membaca kelanjutanya?" Tanya Kai bingung saat melihat raut wajah Luhan menjadi sedikit berbeda- agak sendu.

GREEEB

Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Kai tanpa ada peringatan sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit tak percaya Kai mulai membalas pelukan sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk.

"apakah tulisan tersebut benar?" mau tak mau Kai mengangguk dan dengan senyum cerah Luhan menatap wajah Kai yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"memang apa yang kutulis disana...heeem?" goda namja berkulit tan itu

"baiklah aku akan membacanya dengan lantang!" namja bermarga Xi tersebut menerima tantangan sahabatnya "JIKA SUDAH BESAR NANTI KIM JONGIN INGIN MENJADIKAN XI LUHAN SEBAGAI PASANGAN HIDUP" teriak Luhan keras-keras, beberapa orang sempat melihat ke arah mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah Kai malu-malu dan sebelah tanganya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya "kau lucu Kai" si imut Luhan terkikik geli

"apanya yang lucu? Bagaimana mungkin aku menulis hal semacam itu ketika masih kecil? Sungguh bodoh kau Kim Jongin"

"apa menjadikanku pendamping hidup adalah hal yang bodoh" Kai berhenti mengeluh dan menatap wajah Luhan yang agak sedikit kecewa

"tentu saja bukan...memangnya kau mau kujadikan pendamping hidup?" Tanya Kai sambil menarik wajah Luhan mendekat hingga hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"memangnya kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan was was

"SARANGHAE Xi Luhan" mendengar pernyataan Kai, mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum

"NADO SARANGHAE KIM JONGIN PABBO" Kai mendengus kesal saat mendengar kata _pabbo _diakhir kalimat.

CUUUP

Entah sejak kapan Luhan menjadi agresif dan berani mencium Kai terlebih dahulu. Meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tanpa nafsu, hal tersebut sudah membuat Luhan Blushing saat melepaskan kecupanya, dan ia juga tak berani menatap Kai.

...

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiridari posisi tidurnya, sehingga kepalanya berputar dan ada rasa pusing menyerang. Ia duduk kembali ke atas sofa, merebahkan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalanya. Matanya melirik ke beberapa tempat, berharap orang yang ditunggunya sedari siang hingga malam sudah pulang ke rumah.

Karena tak sabaran, akhirnya Chanyeol pergi keluar berniat mencari Baekie. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Chanyeol mengelilingi kompleks perumahanya, karena ia hanya bermodal kaki saja. Kemudian ia teringat untuk menghubungi Kai, dimana Baekie sempat ijin untuk ke rumah sakit. Namun Kai sama sekali tak melihatnya, lagi-lagi pencarian Chanyeol kembali ke titik nol.

Terlihat sebuah minimarket yang masih buka, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol masuk kesana untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Kantong plastic dengan merk minimarket tersebut berada ditangan kiri Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kananya digunakan untuk memegang sebuah roti krim rasa cokelat. Dengan lahap Chanyeol manyantapnya sambil berjalan, kurang sopan memang. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti saat matanya menangkap seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikiranya. Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol menghampiri namja yang sedang terduduk di ayunan.

"anak kecil dilarang keluar malam-malam" teriak Chanyeol membuat namja yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Chanyeol hampir saja keluar saat namja yang diteriakinya terlihat sangat lusuh dengan genangan air mata yang terus saja mengalir si pipi mulusya.

"Chanyeoool...hiks...hiks..."

"eh...kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di depan Baekie yang sedang berada id atas ayunan, sedangkan ia sendiri berjongkok sambil mengusap lembut air mata yang tak mau berhenti itu. "kau dari mana saja? Aku lelah menunggumu?"

"Chanyeoll...hiks...Sehuuun...Sehuuun...meninggal. ..hiks..." Baekie mengusap matanya dengan kasar, mencoba menghentikan tangisanya.

"Sehuun si bocah cerewet itu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol "oh...kumohon kau jangan mulai dengan menyalahkan dirimu"

"ini...hiks...memang salah Baekie...hiks...Baekie itu pembawa sial...hiks..."bukanya menangkan Baekie, Chanyeol malah berjalan menjauh dari tempat si kecil tersebut. Hal itu membuat Baekie manatap punggung Chanyeol yang sedang menjauh "Chanyeol...hiks...mau kemana...Baekie takut...hiks.."

"aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau mengatakan pembawa sial pada dirimu sendiri" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Baekie, Chanyeol kembali melangkah.

GREEEEB

"hiks...hiks...maafkan Baekie...kumohon jangan biarkan Baekie sendirian...hiks" Baekie memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Tapi namja jangkung itu hanya berdiri mematung, merasakan sebuah _Dejavu._

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dulu ia pernah berada di taman ini, pas ketika malam hari. hanya saja dulu Chanyeol yang berada di posisi Baekie dan posisi Luhan ditukar dengan dirinya. Ia menarik sedikit bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman, kemudian ia mulai melepaskan pelukan Baekie di perutnya dan ia tatap namja mungil itu dengan intens.

"a-apa...Chanyeol masih marah dengan Baekie...hiks.." si kecil itu tak berani menatap Chanyeol karena sedari Chanyeol melepaskapn pelukanya, Baekie terus saja menunduk.

"aku tak akan marah lagi kalau Baekie mau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku senang" sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya menggoda, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Baekie agar bisa meluluhkanya.

CUUUP

Chanyeol diam mematung sambil memegangi bibirnya setelah di kecup singkat oleh calon saudara tirinya.

"eummm...keliahatnya Chanyeol belum senang yah?" semakin salam si kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya karena melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang seperti patung, diam dan tak bersuara. Air matanya saja sudah ingin tumpah kembali.

"mengapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekie mendongakkan kepalanya

"Baekie paling senang di cium eomma, tapi biasanya di pipi. Mungkin saja kalau Baekie mencium Chanyeol di bibir tingkat kesenangnya juga meningkat" astaga...benar-benar polos anak ini. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mempunyai tekad untuk melindungi Baekie karena kepolosanya yang keterlaluan. Benar sekali jika Kai tak tega membiarkan Baekie yang notabene nya siswa baru harus sendirian, bisa-bisa kepolosanya hilang karena dijahili siswa lianya.

"sudahlah...yamg penting kau tak sedih lagi" ucap Chanyeol sedikit cuek, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menutupi kegugupan dihatinya"ayo pulang, siapa tahu appa dan eommamu sudah di rumah" Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekie agar mengikutinya menuju rumah yang mereka tinggali.

"Baekie masih sedih...lagi pula kaki Baekie juga masih sakit..."meskipun hanya gerutuan kecil, tapi telinga Chanyeol masih mampu menangkap suara-suara tersebut. Kemudia ia berjongkok tepat di depan Baekie

"Chanyeol sakit? Kenapa duduk di jalan?"

"bukankah kakimu masih sakit, jadi cepatlah naik! Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah"

"Kyaaa...betulkan apa kata Baekie. Memiliki saudara itu memang sangat menyenangkan"

DEEG

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit saat dengan bahagia Baekie mengatakan bahwa sangat menyenangkan memiliki saudara. Dalam diam ia terus melangkah tak menghiraukan Baekie yang sudah tertidur pulas di gendonganya, padahal baru 3 menit mereka berjalan.

...

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekie ke atas kasur yang hangat. Di tatapnya wajah yang penuh damai itu dan di usapnya lembut mulai dari dahi hingga bibir ranum milik Baekie. Gerakanya berhenti dan kepalanya di gelengkan ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran bodohnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol menyusul Baekie untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama. Meskipun dalam hatinya Chanyeol ingin sekali mendekap si mungil itu ke dalam dekapanya, namun ada sesuatu yang juga melarang dirinya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Saat tengah malam, Baekie tiba-tiba terbangun dan merasakan ujung kakinya yang dingin karena selimut yang dipakainya tersingkap ke atas. Setelah membenahinya, baru ia sadari jika Chanyeol tertidur dengan nyaman disamping tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tipis Baekie. Tubuhnya direbahkan kembali, namun wajahnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baekie senang kalau Chanyeol sudah mau menerima Baekie disini...pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki saudara setampan Chanyeol...hihihi" Baekie terkikik kecil sambil menutup mulutnya, merdam agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol "Baekie sayang Chanyeol...semoga Chanyeol juga menyayangi Baekie"

"siapa bilang aku menyayangimu?" sebuah suara yang teramat berat menginterupsi Baekie, si kecil itu tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya menatap sang objek yang kini sudah memperhatikanya dengan seksama.

"ja-jadi Chanyeol tidak menyayangi Baekie" benar-benar mudah sekali si kecil itu menitikan air mata hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang sedikit menyinggung perasaanya. Chanyeol merubah posisi yang tadinya tidur di sebelah Baekie, kini sudah berada di atas tubuh namja mungil itu. Kedua tanganya di gunakan untuk memerangkap kepala Baekie.

"aku memang tidak menyayangimu, tapi bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" si mungil Baekie merubah raut wajahnya menjadi agak sedikit bingung dengan penuturan Chanyeol.

"memangnya menyayangi dan mencintai itu beda yah? Baekie baru tahu?" Park Chanyeol kau harus sabar menghadapi kepolosan Baekie, apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini, godaan bisa datang kapan saja.

"menyayangi itu seperti kau dan eommamu, tapi jika mencintai itu seperti Kai dan Luhan yang. tak suka jika orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan orang lain. Mengerti?"

"kalau begitu Baekie mencintai Chanyeol...kadang Baekie sedih kalau Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekie dan lebih memperhatikan Lulu. Apa Baekie jahat?" Chanyeol tertegun mendegar pengakuan Baekie yang terlalu jujur "Chanyeoool" karena Chanyeol tak merespon perkataan Baekie, akhirnya si mungil itu merajuk.

"jika kau mencintaiku berarti aku boleh melakukan ini" tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekie, Chanyeol sudah melumat bibir tipis dan manis milik si kecil itu. Baekie yang tadinya diam saja kini mulai menggeliat karena sensasi yang berbeda dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang sebelum-sebelumnya, karena kali ini ada cinta di dalamnya, bukan paksaan.

Baekie memegangi kedua lengan Chanyeol yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya, danmembiarkan namja jangkung itu mendominasi keadaan, hingga...

BRUUUUK

"kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini pada kami"

TO BE CONTINUE...

Yang masih setia review makasih bangeeeet. Yang masih mau baca juga saya ucapin terimakasih banget


	6. Chapter 6

Love happend 6

Pairing : mulai terbaca...

Cast : Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai

Genre : Yaoi, romance, family

Depo LDH

"_memangnya menyayangi dan mencintai itu beda yah? Baekie baru tahu?" Park Chanyeol kau harus sabar menghadapi kepolosan Baekie, apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini, godaan bisa datang kapan saja. _

"_menyayangi itu seperti kau dan eommamu, tapi jika mencintai itu seperti Kai dan Luhan yang. tak suka jika orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan orang lain. Mengerti?" _

"_kalau begitu Baekie mencintai Chanyeol...kadang Baekie sedih kalau Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekie dan lebih memperhatikan Lulu. Apa Baekie jahat?" Chanyeol tertegun mendegar pengakuan Baekie yang terlalu jujur "Chanyeoool" karena Chanyeol tak merespon perkataan Baekie, akhirnya si mungil itu merajuk._

"_jika kau mencintaiku berarti aku boleh melakukan ini" tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekie, Chanyeol sudah melumat bibir tipis dan manis milik si kecil itu. Baekie yang tadinya diam saja kini mulai menggeliat karena sensasi yang berbeda dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang sebelum-sebelumnya, karena kali ini ada cinta di dalamnya, bukan paksaan._

_Baekie memegangi kedua lengan Chanyeol yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya, dan membiarkan namja jangkung itu mendominasi keadaan, hingga..._

_BRUUUUK _

"_kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini pada kami"_

...

Sekarang mereka semua sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, satu orang namja yang paling tinggi terlihat sedikit gugup tapi ia hanya menampakkan raut wajah bosan, sedangkan Namja lainya yang lebih pendek duduk sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa berani melihat namja paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"kuharap kalian bisa menjelaskan maksud tindakan tadi?" ucap tuan Park dengan tenang, namun ada nada mengintimidasi dari suaranya. Nyonya Byun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap dua namja remaja tersebut.

"aku tadi hanya menciumnya, lalu ada masalah apa?" kepala Baekie terangkat menatap wajah tampan namja disebelahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"apa kau mencintai Baekie hingga berani berbuat seperti tadi?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menjahilinya agar dia tidak betah dirumah" Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas-malasan, entah pergi kemana perasaan gugupnya tadi "ini hanya masalah kecil tolong jangan dibesar-besarkan!" mata Baekie sudah semakin memerah karena terlalu lama menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat Chanyeol dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan appanya dengan remeh. Apa ciuman tadi hanya sebatas kejahilan semata? Pikir Baekie

"apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu Baekie?" tuan Park kini menatap Baekie yang sedang serius menatap Chanyeol "Baekie!" panggil tuan Park lagi

"Ba-Baekie tak enak badan, Baekie mau tidur saja" Baekie meninggalkan pembicaraan keluarga yang cukup serius itu tanpa meminta persetujuan siapapun. Nyonya Byun ingin menyusul anaknya namun tuan Park menghalangi dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Chanyeol! Apa tak terjadi apapun diantara kalian?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata karena tak pernah menyangka bahwa Appanya akan bertanya seperti itu.

"memangnya harus terjadi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol malas "kalau kalian ingin menikah segera lakukan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" dan si jangkung itu pergi begitu saja dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

"mengapa anak itu tak mau jujur? Bukankah semuanya akan lebih cepat selesai" tuan Park mendesah pelan sambil memandang nyonya Byun.

...

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan kencang, saat ia hendak menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, niatnya di urungkan karena melihat gundukan selimut dalam ukuran raksasa.

Si jangkung itu tahu siapa yang ada di balik selimut tersebut. Sebuah isakan sayup-sayup terdengar, Chanyeol paham bahwa Baekie calon saudara tirinya yang polos pasti sakit hati.

"memangnya apa yang kau tangisi? Kenapa tak menangis di kamarmu saja?" entah kenapa sikap Chanyeol yang ketus kembali muncul, seperti sebuah penyakit kadang datang kadang pergi.

"kenapa Chanyeol jahat lagi pada Baekie?" Baekie bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan linangan air mata "bukankah Chanyeol mencintai Baekie?"

"kapan aku mengatakannya? sudahlah lupakan saja!lagi pula sekarang aku sudah merestui appa dan eommamu untuk menikah"

"hiiiks...hiks...Baekie sudah tak ingin menjadi saudara Chanyeol lagi...hiks..."dan Baekie kembali menangis di kasur yang bukan miliknya, sedangkan Chanyeol mendesah pelan kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar dan pergi keluar rumah.

...

Disebuah club malam dengan hingar bingar suara musik yang diputar terlalu kencang, terlihat namja tampan yang sangat kita kenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol, sedang asyik meminum sebuah wisky ditemani seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaianya yang seksi. Entahlah, setan dari mana yang menyuruhnya kembali ke tempat lakanat itu. Bahkan otak Chanyeol saja tak bisa digunakan untuk mencerna dengan cara apa ia bisa sampai ke club ini, pikiranya sudah terlalu penuh dengan perkataan Byun Baekhyun.

"_hiiiks...hiks...Baekie sudah tak ingin menjadi saudara Chanyeol lagi...hiks..."_

Chanyeol POV

Astaga...bagaimana mungkin aku bertindak sekasar itu pada Baekie? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya? Aaaargghhhh...ada apa denganku tuhan? Kepalaku mau pecah. Siapa yeoja ini? Apa yang kulakukan disini? Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari tempat berisik ini.

Sejak keluar dari club malam tersebut aku sudah tak tahu seberapa jauh kakiku melangkah, entah tadi aku pergi naik motor, mobil, atau memakai taksi aku tak ingat sama sekali, kepalaku terlalu berat untuk digunakan berfikir. Sebaiknya aku duduk dikursi taman itu saja.

Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bangku taman, kepalaku menengadah ke atas melihat langit di pagi buta yang penuh bintang.

"ajuuthiiii" panggil seseorang disampingku. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara cadel ini, kutengokkan kepalaku ke samping. Hampir saja aku lari meninggalkan taman, seandainya kakiku bisa melangkah.

"bu-bukankah kau sudah tak-"

"Tehun ke thini mau menghantui ajuthi" siapa saja tolong tampar aku sekarang, sepertinya aku benar-benar gila sehingga berbicara dengan hantu "ajuthiii...jangan cuekin Tehunie" astaga...!bahkan sudah menjadi hantu saja dia tetap cadel.

Sejak kapan hantu bisa cemberut seperti si Sehuun ini? Mungkin ini efek dari wisky tadi, sudah lama aku tak minum minuman beralkohol.

"jangan thakiti Hyung cantik!" aku menoleh saat mendengar perintah hantu Sehuun "ajuthi mana boleh jahat begithu? Atau thebaiknya Tehuunie ajak thaja Hyung cantik pelgi"

"kau mau mengajaknya kemana?" sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi namja bodoh karena mulai berinteraksi dengan hantu

"Tehunie akan mengajaknya pelgi jauuuh ke tempat yang indah, dimana tak ada ajuthi jahat"

"andweeee...jangan bawa si pendek itu pergi" aisshhh...apa yang aku katakan? Sekarang aku bisa melihat smirk Sehuun karena pernyataanku barusan.

"kalau begitu jangan thakiti Hyung cantik! apa ajuthi tidak menyayangi Hyung thantik?" sekarang dia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan menghakimi. Ciih...bagaimana mungkin aku bisa di intimidasi oleh hantu kecil seperti dia?

"pokoknya Ajuthi harus berjanji tidak menyakiti Hyung Cantik! Arathoooo?"

"neeee...cepatlah kembali ke alammu dasar hantu merepotkan" dan saat aku tolehkan kembali pandanganku pada si hantu Sehuun, dia sudah tak ada, mataku tiba-tiba berat dan semuanya gelap.

Chanyeol POV end

...

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya, sebuah wajah yang cantik dengan tatapan lembut sudah menghiasi pandangan matanya.

"Baekieee..."desah Chanyeol pelan sambil menjulurkan tanganya pada pipi lembut namja yang sedang menatapnya.

"YAAA...Park Chanyeol! Jangan memandang Lulu-ku seperti itu" seorang namja tiba-tiba berteriak dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol. Bisa kita lihat namja bernama Kai sedang memeluk Lulu dari belakang sambil mentapa tajam ke arah Chanyeol "kau salah mengira, dia Lulu bukan Baekie"

Chanyeol terlihat masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, tanganya digunakan untuk menopang kepala.

"kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyanya bingung

"kenapa Chanyeol tidur di taman? Apa kau tak pulang ke rumah lagi?" sepertinya Luhan mengerti keadaan Chanyeol sehingga ia bertanya dengan nada lembut, tidak jahil seperti biasanya.

"ini di rumah Lulu" sahut Kai yang melihat sisa-sisa kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol "untung saja tadi pagi sepulang dari rumah sakit Lulu berniat berjalan kaki untuk pulang, kalau tidak begitu kau pasti sudah di anggap gelandangan dan dibawa ke kantor polisi"

"Kaaai..jangan bicara sekasar itu pada Chanyeol! Mungkin dia masih bingung" ucap Luhan dan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap sang kekasih yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"apa kalian sudah-?" belum sempat si jangkung menyelsaikan pertanyaanya, Luhan sudah blushing terlebih dahulu hingga menguatkan apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol "aku turut bahagia" desah namja bermarga Park tersebut sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

Kai tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanya dari Luhan dan menatap kekasihnya sejenak, memberikan sebuah kode lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

"Chanyeol-ahh...!" panggil Luhan, dan Chanyeol menatap namja yang mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama. "apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit hati kan jika aku dan Kai-..."

"tentu saja aku tidak sakit hati. Jadi...apa kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Luhan menganggukkan kepala kemudian meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku karena tak pernah peka dengan semua perhatianmu, bukankah aku sangat bodoh?" Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan jemari Chanyeol yang bebas digunakan untuk menyingkap poni Luhan

"sudahlah Lu! Aku juga sudah tahu jika dari dulu kalian saling mencintai makanya aku tak berani mengatakan apapun padamu"

"eummm...Chanyeol baik sekali, aku jadi menyesal menerima Kim Jongin Pabbo itu"

TUUUK

Chanyeol memukul dahi Luhan karena perkataanya yang sembarangan "jangan bicara seperti itu, jika si hitam dan bodoh itu pergi kau pasti akan menangisinya"

"Chanyeol-ah...apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku!" Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala, Luhan paham jika Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka membuka hatinya dan menceritakan semua masalahnya pada orang lain.

"Heiii...aku lupa" siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin yang seenaknya menginterupsi pembicaraan penting Luhan dan Chanyeol "waktu di rumah sakit ada seorang suster menitipkan ini padaku" Kai melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah tongkat serta sebuah surat.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerenyit, memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat benda familiar tersebut. Saat otaknya berhasil digunakan barulah ia menarik tongkat yang ada di tangan Kai dan meneliti setiap sudut bagian tongkat tersebut. Pandanganya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah tulisan khas anak kecil di salah satu bagian

_Sehuun saranghae Hyung Cantik dan Ajushi jelek_

"kau mendapatkan ini dari siapa?"

"sudah kubilangkan dari salah satu suster, waktu itu si suster hampir membuangnya tapi aku tak sengaja melihat tulisan di surat tersebut. Ada nama Baekie dan namamu" Kai membalik amplop surat yang masih ada di tanganya kemudian menunjukkan bagian yang bertuliskan nama Baekie dan nama Chanyeol.

"aku harus pergi!" Chanyeol mengambil surat yang ada ditangan Kai kemudian berdiri secara tiba-tiba, kepalanya masih terasa pusing saat melakukanya.

"pakailah ini!" Kai melempar sebuah kunci motor pada Chanyeol

"gommawo...semoga kalian berbahagia" dan kini si jangkung Chanyeol sudah melesat kencang menuruni tangga rumah Luhan. Kai dan Luhan hanya menatap senang ke arah Chanyeol.

"apa tidak akan terjadi masalah kalau kau meminjamkan motormu pada Chanyeol? Kondisinyakan belum stabil"

"astaga...aku lupa kalau semalam Chanyeol habis mabuk. PARK CHANYEOOOOOL BERHENTIIIIII" terlambat, suara deru motor terdengar kencang mulai menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Xi.

"paboooo...bagaiman jika Chanyeol kecelakaan?" Luhan menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"yaaa...jangan menatapku seperti itu Luuuu...! jika ada apa-apa berarti itu takdir Park Chanyeol, yang terpenting dia sudah merestui kita" Luhan meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, si imut itu kesal dengan kalimat terakhir kekasihnya.

"huh tahu begini aku menerima saja Chanyeol jadi kekasihku, dari pada harus berakhir dengan namja pabbo sepertimu"

"yaaa...mana boleh kau berkata seperti itu padaku? jika aku pergi nanti, tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin lain yang mencinta Xi Luhan dari kecil hingga tua" Kai mulai menggombal dan mengejar kekasihnya yang mulai menuruni tangga "jangan mengabaikanku Luuuu...nanti aku berpaling pada Baekie loh!" dan Luhan berhenti di anak tangga terakhir, berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang masih berada di atas beberapa anak tangga.

"pergi saja cari Baekie! Dia hanya mencintai Chanyeol bukan mencintaimu" jawab Luhan ketus sambil berjalan menjauh. Kai terlihat gelagapan dan menarik lengan Luhan hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"mana mungkin aku berpaling pada Baekie, padahal dihadapanku ada namja paliiiiing aku cintai di dunia ini" karena Luhan masih tak mau menatap wajahnya, akhirnya Kai meraih dagu Luhan dan membuat tatapan mereka bertebrukan "apa kau masih ingin mengusirku pergi dari kehidupanmu?" Luhan mendesah pelan lalu menggelengakn kepala "jadi?"

"jadi apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"apa kau tak ingin menghadiahku satu ciuman?" Luhan melepaskan pegangan Kai di dagunya lalu berjalan pergi "yaaa...Lu, jangan mengabaikanku!" Luhan berbalik, menghampiri Kai lalu

CUUUUP

Si mungil itu mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang cerewet dengan cepat, bahkan hampir saja Kai tak percaya kalau Luhan sudah menciumnya, yaaaah...walaupun hanya dipipi.

"kenapa hanya di pipi? Harusnya dibibir" protes Kai yang mengekor dengan setia di belakang kekasihnya.

"jika sekali lagi kau protes, maka aku akan mencari kekasih lain!" ancaman Luhan berhasil membuat Kai terdiam dan mengekor dengan tenang seperti anjing penurut "aaahhh...aku paling suka jika Kai sudah menjadi anjing penurut. Chukkkae Xi Luhan, kau memang pawang anjing yang pintar" senyum jahil Luhan kembali lagi menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"apa maksudmu dengan anjing penurut dan pawang?" Kai mengangkat Luhan seperti kuli panggul kemudian membawanya berlari ke kamar.

"yaaa...Kim Jongiiiin...maaafkan aku, cepat turunkan aku...!" Kai tak memperdulikan teriakan kekasihnya dan terus berlari ke arah kamar.

...

Dengan asal Chanyeol memarkir sepeda motor yang bukan miliknya tepat di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park. ia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

KOSONG...tak ada seorangpun disana, kemudian Chanyeol berpindah menuju kamar sebelahnya. RAPI...kamar ini terlalu rapi hingga barang-barang di dalamnya hampir tidak ada. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Dimana appanya? Dimana nyonya Byun? Dan dan dimana Baekie?

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tak pulang semalam?" tuan Park menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menggeledah kamar Baekie.

"appa...dimana Baekie? Kenapa barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada?" Tanya Chanyeol panic tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan appanya.

"mereka akan pulang, Appa dan nyonya Byun membatalkan perjanjian kami. Kalau Baekie, dia masih disekolah sedang mengurus surat kepindahanya" Chanyeol Nampak kaget saat appanya mengatakan Baekie sedang mengurus surat kepindahanya. Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol melesat menuruni tangga hendak ke sekolahnya, namun saat di ambang pintu ia berbalik dan menatap appanya yang berada di ujung tangga lantai dua.

"maafkan aku appa...aku membohongimu semalam, aku benar-benar menyukai Baekie, kumohon restui kami" tiba-tiba tuan Park tersenyum dengan samar di ujung sana dan menatap putranya dengan remeh.

"sudahlah...cari dulu Baekie! Jelaskan bagaimana perasaanmu dan bawa dia kemari!. Appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian berdua" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali berlari menuju motor milik Kai.

...

Di sebuah ruangan kelas dengan seorang Songsaenim yang sedang asyik menerangkan pelajaran di depan, terlihat salah satu diantara siswa mereka yang malas-malasan sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, dia Byun Baekhyun. Dari pagi semenjak ia berangkat hingga pelajaran sudah berganti satu kali ia terus saja meletakkan kepalanya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari songsaenim.

BRAAAAAK

Pintu di buka dengan kasar, semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tapi tidak dengan namja yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Namja yang membuka pintu tadi ternyata Park Chanyeol, tanpa dosa ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri namja yang tak mengabaikan kedatanganya tersebut.

"YAA...PARK CHANYEOL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KELASKU?" tak menghiraukan teriakan songsaenim Chanyeol mengangkat Tubuh Baekie dan membawanya keluar.

Baekie hanya diam saja pasrah dan tidak memberontak saat di gendong oleh Chanyeol seperti para pengantin. Si mungil itu terlalu kaet hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan suara bahkan bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, pandanganya terlalu difokuskan pada namjatampan yang menggendongnya.

"Ch-Chanyeolll!" Baekie mendesah pelan, terlalu pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar "Cha-Chanyeolll, Baekie mau dibawa kemana?" Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Baekie sekilas

"diam dan ikuti saja kemauanku!" karena mengira Chanyeol marah dan akan lebih marah lagi jika ia memberontak maka Baekie diam saja selama Chanyeol tak mengajaknya berinteraksi.

...

Mereka berdua sudah berada di taman, taman yang sama dengan yang semalam. Chanyeol mengajak Baekie duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang cukup sepi karena tak ada yang berkunjung, tapi si kecil itu tak mau menatapnya.

"angkat kepalamu!" Baekie mnggelengkan kepala, tanda ia menolak perintah Chanyeol "tatap aku Park Baekhyun!" dengan cepat Baekie mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Pa-Park Baekhyun?" gumam Baekie

"tatap aku dan dengarkan baik-baik!" Baekie tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, hanya diam dan menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya.

"maafkan aku karena selalu menyiksamu, selalu memarahimu dan sering berlaku tidak adil padamu..." Chanyeol berhenti dan mengambil nafas sejenak "jujur saja, pertama kali mengetahui bahwa kau akan menjadi saudara tiriku, itu membuatku benar-benar kesal dan tak menyukaimu" si kecil itu hendak menundukkan kepala, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu meraih dagu Baekie sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu kembali "jangan mengacuhkanku! Tatap aku dan dengarkan!"

"tapi lama kelamaan melihat kau amat disayangi orang-orang disekelilingmu itu membuatku penasaran, memangnya kau memiliki kelebihan apa sehingga orang harus menyukaimu?" sekarang Baekie hampir menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca "dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kai, bahkan Lulu amat memperdulikanmu" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekie sekilas dengan jemarinya yang lain, memamerkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang membuat hati Baekie sedikit terkejut dan senang "kau terlalu polos untuk menyakiti orang lain, kau terlalu baik untuk di benci, dan kau terlalu cantik untuk di abaikan" sekarang bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengalir dipipi mulus Baekie, reflek jemari Chanyeol mengusapnya lembut.

"bahkan Sehuun, rela datang dan menghantuiku demi membelamu"

"Se-Sehuun, datang" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"anggap saja aku bodoh atau gila karena merasa di datangi setan kecil itu, tapi lihat ini!" Chanyeol menyerahkan surat yang tadi ia terima dari Kai "aku tak tahu si kecil itu menulis apa di suratnya" Baeki membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati bersama Chanyeol.

_Hai...Hyung cantik! Maafkan Sehuun karena tak bisa menepati janji untuk menikahimu. Tuhan sudah rindu pada Sehuun hingga diajak pergi terlebih dahulu._

_Hyuung cantik jangan bersedih kalau tahu Sehuun sudah tak ada. Sehuun sudah sangat bahagia sekali karena mngenal hyung cantik meskipun hanya sebentar, karena selama ini Sehuun tak punya teman. Jangan menangis Hyuuung, nanti Sehuun tak tenang di surga._

_Untuk Ajuhsi jelek! Jangan jahat-jahat dengan Hyung cantik, Sehuun tak rela, nanti Sehuun laporkan pada tuhan agar menghukum ajushi jelek._

_Tapi Sehuun rela menyerahkan hyung cantik pada ajushi kalau ajushi benar-benar menyayanginya, dan Sehuun akan mengganggu ajushi jika berani menyakiti Hyung cantik. Berjanjilah pada Sehuun untuk mencintai hyung cantik dan tidak menyakitinya._

_Sehuun menyayangi Hyung cantik dan Ajushi jelek._

"hiks...hiks...Sehuunie...hiks..."

"kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya kau senang!"

"kenapa Chanyeol menculik Baekie?...hiks... Bukankah Chanyeol marah?"

"maafkan aku! Aku sudah berbohong padamu, pada Appa dan eommamu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekie, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menyatukan dahinya hingga hidung mereka berbenturan.

"Baekie tidak mengerti?"

"semalam aku mengatakan bahwa tak ada apapun diantara kita berdua, dan ciuman itu hanya untuk menjahilimu" Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya "semuanya bohong. Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kita, bahwa aku menciummu bukan karena ingin menjahilimu saja, tapi karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu" Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap pipi lembut Baekie dan Baekie hanya bisa diam sambil menatap manik Chanyeol, mencari sebuah kejujuran disana.

"ani...ani...aku tak hanya menyayangimu, tetapi juga sangat mencintaimu" sekarang terlihat sekali bahwa si mungil itu kesusahan untuk bernafas

"Chan-Chanyeoll...tidak berbohong kan pada Baekie?" Tanya Baekie ragu, yang ditanyai hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"baru kali ini aku berani menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang hebat? Seorang Park Chanyeol berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Park Baekie?" Baekie yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sesenggukkan dan memegang erat jemari Chanyeol yang masih mengusap pipinya.

"Chanyeol...hiks...hari ini cerewet sekali, Baekie sampai merinding...hiks...hiks" Baekie memukul dada Chanyeol pelan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol

"hahaha...kau lucu sekali"

"Chanyeol...tertawa...hiks...Chanyeol tertawa...Hiks...Ha...ha..ha...ha" karena baru saja menangis dan tiba-tiba Baekie tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar aneh karena terputus-putus.

"Baekie" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekie dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya agar saling bertatapan "apa kau mencintaiku?" Baekie manatap ragu pada Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum "Gommawo...gommawo Park Baekie"

"kenapa dari tadi Chanyeol memanggil Baekie dengan sebutan Park Baekie? Nama keluargaku Byun bukan Park" keluh Baekie sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol, yang dipukul hanya tersenyum.

"sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park"

"bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa?"

"oh...kita harus pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka"Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekie dan mengajaknya segera menaiki motor pinjaman dari Kai.

...

Suasana kembali tegang seperti semalam, di ruangan yang sama, orang yang sama dan posisi duduk yang sama. Yang berbeda hanya tangan Chanyeol yang tak lepas dari jemari lentik Baekie.

"appa...kali ini aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan semakin mengertakan genggaman tanganya pada Baekie, pandangan mereka bertemu seolah saling menguatkan dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah membongkar rahasia besar ini. Eummm...bukan rahasia lagi sih, karena Chanyeol sudah mengatakan pada Appanya terlebih dahulu.

"kumohon batalkan pernikahan kalian!" sederet kalimat tersebut diucapkan Chanyeol dengan cepat, membuat tuan Park mengeluarkan Smirk nya. Memangnya hanya anak muda yang bisa melakukan smirk?

"aku benar-benar menyesal karena salah mendidik putraku menjadi Pabbo begini" keluh Tuan Park sambil menatap Nyonya Byun usil "memangnya selama ini aku dan nyonya Byun pernah menyebutkan kalau kami akan menikah?" secara serempak Chanyeol dan Baekie manatap tuan Park dan nyonya Byun bergantian, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya saling melempar senyum.

"apa maksud Appa dan eomma? Kenapa Baekie tidak mengerti?" si mungil itu bertanya sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol.

"sadar atau tidak kami tidak pernah mengatakan akan menikah, bukan begitu nyonya Byun?" lagi-lagi kedua orang tua itu saling memandang dan tersenyum-senyum tak jelas "Appa selalu mengatakan padamu Park Chanyeol, bahwa keluarga barumu akan segera datang, tapi tak ada kesepakatan atau pembicaraan bahwa yang menikah adalah Appa"

"jadi"

"Baekie, Chanyeol...sebenarnya ini adalah rencana kami" sahut Nyonya Byun "kami berdua sudah bersahabat sejak masih kuliah, dan dulu kami iseng bercanda untuk menjodohkan kalian. Awalnya hanya sebuah lelucon, tapi saat melihat Baekie sering kesepian akhirnya eomma memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tuan Park dan melanjutkan rencana konyol ini"

"jadi jika Baekie dan Chanyeol saling mencintai tidak akan menjadi masalahkan?" Tanya Baekie takut-takut

"tentu saja tak akan menjadi masalah, bahkan itu rencana awal kami. Tadinya appa sudah putus asa melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Baekie, jadi kami pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua di rumah, agar lebih akrab. Dan ternyata berhasil"

"Ck...aku tak tahu kalau appa bisa seusil ini" desah Chanyeol pelan, agak kesal dengan kelakuan para orang tua ini. Tuan Park hanya bisa tertawa kencang sekali dan penuh nada kebahagiaan

"kalau begitu Baekie boleh menikah dengan Chanyeol?" kini pertanyaanya diselimuti nada yang sedikit gembira

"memangnya siapa yang akan menikah denganmu? Aku kan hanya menyatakan perasaanku saja, tidak mengajakmu menikah" Protes Chanyeol

"ya sudah Baekie mau kembali ke rumah yang lama saja, tak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol" Baekie sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi karena sakit hati mendengar perkataan Chanyeol

"hahaha...aku kan hanya bercanda, memangnya kau ingin di ajak menikah kapan, eummmm?" ternyata candaan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak lucu, sehingga membujuk Baekie agar memaafkanya pun agak susah. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun menyingkir diam-diam "yaaa...Park Baekie! Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa tak dijawab?" karena diabaikan oleh Baekie akhirnya Chanyeol yang melangkah pergi hendak masuk ke kamarnya

"aiiisshhhh...ya sudahlah lebih baik aku mengajak Lulu saja untuk menikah"

BRUUUUUK

Baekie memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, padahal posisi mereka berada di tangga, hendak ke lantai dua.

"Chanyeol jangan tinggalkan Baekie, jangan nikahi Lulu, Baekie mau diajak menikah kapanpun. Bahkan jika Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadikan Baekie sebagai kekasih saja tanpa menikah, Baekie tetap bersedia...jangan tinggalkan Baekie lagi...hiks...hiks" Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekie yang melingkar di perutnya.

"tenanglah! Park Chanyeol telah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Byun Baekhyun, jadi jangan pernah takut untuk ditinggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol. Arrassso?" Baekie hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang menyender di punggung bidang Chanyeol dan suara isakan yang mengiringi.

"Chanyeoll bisakah kita kembali kesekolah? tas Baekie masih disana" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Baekie dengan pandangan bingung "ayolaaaaah! Baekie takut dihukum"

"sudahlah...besok kita akan menerima hukuman bersama-sama, lebih baik kita beristirahat. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena kejadian semalam"

"Chanyeol sakit?" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkkan kepala "sini Baekie obati!" Baekie menyuruh Chanyeol menunduk kemudian

CUUUUP...satu kecupan di pipi kiri...CUUUUP ...satu kecupan di pipi kanan...CUUUUP...satu kecupan di dahi dan...CUUUUP kecupan terakhir di bibir

"semoga Chanyeol cepat sembuh!" Baekie menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat pujian dari orang tuanya. Sedangkan kita lihat ekspresi Chanyeol! Dia hanya diam mematung tak percaya bahwa Baekie berani menciumnya

"bolehkan aku memintanya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan kosong sambil memegang pipinya

"shirooooo...lebih baik Chanyeol istirahat di kamar. Kajjjja" Baekie menarik Chanyeol ke dalam kamar.

...

Keempat namja tampan itu sedang berlari di tengah lapangan, dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin, Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan. Alasan kenapa mereka dihukum karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat keributan kemarin di kelas,dengan aksi Chanyeol yang menculik Baekie di depan mata Songsaenim, sedangkan Kai dan Luhan dihukum karena si pabbo Jongin tak memberikan surat ijin selama Luhan di rawat di rumah sakit, jadi mereka berdua di anggap membolos.

"aku capeeek" keluh Luhan

"Baekie juga capek Chanyeolllll"

"bagaimana kalau kita membantu mereka?" Kai menatap Chanyeol usil, yang di tatap hanya mengerenyitkan dahi "kita berlari sambil membawa pacar masing-masing dan siapa yang kuat sampai akhir akan mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasihnya"

TUUUUK

"appppo Lu, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"meskipun kau kalah, aku yakin kau tetap minta jatah cium dariku. Aku tak ikut dalam permainan bodoh ini" Luhan kembali berlari dengan langkah pendek-pendek

"tapi Baekie capek, Baekie minta gendong. Bolehkan Chanyeol?" siapa yang tak akan meleleh melihat puppy yes yang diberikan Baekie. Bahkan Chanyeol yang dulunya namja berhati keras, mau menuruti permintaan Baekie yang satu ini. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong Baekie di punggung. Kai yang melihatnya hanya menarik-narik lengan Luhan

"ayo Lu...nanti kita kalah, cepat naik ke punggungku!" Luhan tetap berlari dengan pelan tak menghiraukan kekasihnya

"lari yang kencang Park Chanyeolll...yuhuuuuu" teriakan Baekie membuat Kai semakin iri

"ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, aku akan tetap memaksa" HAAAAAP...Kai mengangkat Luhan seperti para pengantin dan berlari menyusul Chanyeol

"yaaa...turunkan aku Kim Jongin...cepaaaaat" teriak Luhan sambil memukul-mukul dada Kai "Kyaaaaa...Kim Jongin Pabbboooooo"

END/ TAMAT/ SELESAI

Berakhir woi...ini sudah berakhir, Love Happpend sudah berakhir dengan Bahagia. Ada yang mau protes silakan? Mau ngritik? Silakan...mau ngasih duit? Silahkan (saya tunggu)

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ParkOna****, ****pinoya****, ****ChoYeongie****, ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, sweetyYeollie, ****Aiiu d'freaky****, ****ssnowish****, ****Baekkidobe****, jiy, ****ChanLoveBaek****, ****lovekaibaek****, ****yoonkie****, Faul, ****indri kusumaningsih****, ****Gyurievil****, ****rachel suliss****, ****wulandarydesy****, ****Effie0420****, ****miszshanty05****, ****Effie0420****, dan para GUEST siapapun kalian yang sudah koment, hehehe**


End file.
